KyuMin's Family
by Cho Kyuka
Summary: Akhirnya Sungmin pun sadar dari koma nya. Begitu juga dengan anaknya yang kini sudah sehat. Yeah! This is the last chapter of KyuMin's Family chingudeul. Pairing : KyuMin. Warning : YAOI, M-Preg - Don't Like Don't Read. LAST CHAPTER IS UP! RnR Pleaseee..
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin's Family**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : Common Suju's Pairing**

**Rating : T**

********Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg**

**Summary : Apa yang di katakan Leeteuk benar, Sungmin hamil. Tapi kenapa Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tidak menerimanya?**

**Disclaimer : Jelas mereka bukan punya saya *sigh**

**Akhirnya keluar juga ide author untuk bikin sequel dari "No Other, It Has To be You". Yang kemarin udah request sequelnya, ni udah author bikinin. Hehe. Semoga suka.**

**Langsung check it out aja ya ^^**

* * *

><p>Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh mungil nya di kasur nya. Dia kembali mengambil nafas panjang lalu di keluarkan nya. Muka nya terlihat pucat dan terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Dia bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, lalu ditekuknya kedua lututnya ke arah dada. Dia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi seharian ini<p>

.

_~ Flash Back~_

"_Mi... Minnie ah... Jangan bilang kau... kau hamil?" kata Leeteuk terbata. __Semua mata memandang Leeteuk dan Heechul sambil membulat tidak percaya._

"_Ha... Hamil?" teriak semua member._

_Dan perkataan itulah, yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk menunggu giliran di sebuah Klinik di Seoul. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, mereka di panggil masuk. Mereka di sambut oleh seorang dokter paruh baya yang sangat ramah dan bermuka baik._

_"Aaah kau rupanya Kyuhyun ah... Masuklah" kata sang dokter ramah sambil menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di kursi depan meja nya._

_"Anyeong dokter Shin..." kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan sang dokter. "Minnie hyung... Ini dokter Shin. Dia udah seperti dokter keluarga untuk keluargaku. Dia pun sudah aku anggap sebagai pamanku sendiri..." kata Kyuhyun kepada namja manis di samping nya._

_"Ah anyeonghaseo Shin seongsanim... Lee Sungmin imnida..." kata Sungmin sambil membungkuk kan badan nya._

_"Anyeong Sungmin ah... Aku udah sering melihatmu di TV. Aku juga udah sering mendengarkan tentangmu dari ummanya Kyuhyun... Kau kekasihnya Kyuhyun ah kan?" tanya dokter Shin sambil tersenyum. Melihat Sungmin merona dan mengangguk membuat senyum di wajah dokter berparas lembut itu makin lebar. Pantaslah umma nya Kyuhyun sering membangga banggakan kekasih Kyuhyun ini, Sungmin memang adalah namja manis yang menyenangkan._

_"Hahaha... Baiklah. Kenapa kalian berdua kesini? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya dokter Shin._

_Sungmin lalu menceritakan kondisi badan nya akhir akhir ini pada sang dokter. Dan akhirnya dokter Shin pun melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan kepada Sungmin._

_Sekitar satu jam kemudian, hasil lab Sungmin pun keluar. __Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang dari tadi menunggu di lorong pun dipanggil masuk kembali ke ruangan dokter Shin. __Pegangan tangan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun makin mengerat saat mereka melihat wajah bingung dari sang dokter._

_"Gimana hasil nya dok? Minnie hyung sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Terlihat raut kecemasan dalam muka nya._

_Lalu dokter Shin pun mengangkat mukanya dari hasil pemeriksaan di tangan nya. Muka nya masih terlihat bingung,_

_"Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan nya Kyuhyun ah... Yang bisa aku ucapkan cuma chukae!" kata dokter Shin sambil tersenyum._

_"Chukae?" tanya Sungmin. __Hatinya sudah berdegup makin kencang. Mungkinkah?_

_"Iya... Sungmin ah... Dari hasil pemeriksaan mu, kau postif hamil. Chukae..."_

_~ Flash Back End ~_

_._

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas nya. Setelah dokter Shin memberi tahu kan kehamilan nya, dokter baik hati itu memberikan berbagai penjelasan kepadanya dan Kyuhyun. Terutama karena tidak biasanya seorang namja hamil. Tapi untunglah kehamilan Sungmin tidak berakibat apa apa. Mungkin sudah keajaiban dari Tuhan, badan Sungmin dapat menyesuaikan diri bahwa nanti nya akan ada seseorang yang akan tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Selama Sungmin bisa menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap sehat, maka tidak akan ada masalah apa apa.

"Chagi..." lamunan Sungmin berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa semangkuk bubur. Setelah pulang dari klinik tadi, Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk segera beristirahat di kamar. Sedangkan dia memanaskan bubur yang sudah dibuatkan Ryewook sebelum semua member pergi menjalankan schedule mereka.

Kyuhyun lalu menaruh bubur hangat itu disamping tempat tidur. Dia lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Di elusnya rambut kekasih imutnya itu dengan sayang. Akhirnya Sungmin pun mendekat. Dan mereka berpelukan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Molla..." kata Sungmin pelan.

"Kau makan ya hyung... Sedari tadi pagi kau kan belum makan apa apa... Aku sudah menghangatkan bubur tuh..." kata Kyuhyun menatap muka imut di depan nya itu. "Kau juga ingat kan... Dokter Shin bilang kau harus menjaga kesehatan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi chubby itu dengan sayang. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia benar benar tidak nafsu makan sekarang. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang sekarang berkecamuk di dalam otak nya.

Drrt drrt! Tiba tiba terdengar getaran hp Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukan nya pada Sungmin lalu menjawab telepon nya.

"Yaboseo... Aah Wookie hyung... Ne... Aku bersama Minnie hyung sekarang... Ah nanti saja hyung aku jelaskan padamu... Ne... Mwo? Haruskah aku kesana?... Ah ani... Aku hanya khawatir dengan Minnie hyung. Tidak bisakah di undur besok?... Ne... Arasso... Nanti aku hubungi lagi hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan di telpon nya. Dia lalu berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah bertanya.

"Ah.. Ottoke hyung? Wookie hyung memintaku untuk menyusul mereka sekarang... Mereka sedang ada photo shoot khusus untuk KRY. Dan ini Wookie hyung memberitahuku kalau khusus wardrobe yang ini, cuma bisa dipakai hari ini... Aishh~ kenapa tiba tiba begini sih?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini Kyunnie? Berangkatlah sekarang... Nanti kau telat..." kata Sungmin sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Andwe hyung! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di dorm... Aku akan tetap disini menemanimu..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Jangan begini! Kau lupa... Aku ini kan bukan orang sakit... Jadi aku ga papa sendirian disini... Tenanglah, aku bisa jaga diriku kok... Pergilah dari pada kau nanti dapat masalah..." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tampak bingung. Di satu sisi dia ingin sekali menemani kekasih nya di dorm. Tapi di sisi lain, dia mempunyai kewajiban yang harus dia penuhi

"Jinjayo? Gwenchanayo? Benarkah tidak apa apa aku tinggal hyung sendiri disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jinjja Kyu. Gwenchana... Berangkatlah... Aku ga papa kok sendirian disini... Palli!" kata Sungmin lagi sambil mendorong Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Arraso.. Arraso... Baiklah aku pergi. Tapi hyung harus janji... Hyung harus makan buburnya ya... Pokoknya hyung harus makan. Aku ga mau hyung sakit... Trus hyung juga jangan kebanyakan gerak... Hyung tidur aja, ga usah aneh aneh misal ngebersihin kamar kaya biasanya... Aku ga mau hyung kecapaian... Lalu_" belum sempat Kyuhyun meneruskan kalimatnya, sudah di potong duluan oleh Sungmin

"Arraso arrasso Kyu... Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri..." kata Sungmin geli melihat Kyuhyun ga selese selese memberikan pesan. "Palli! Nanti kau telat lagi...".

"Baiklah... Aku pergi dulu ya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin, lalu pergi ke luar dorm.

.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali termenung memikirkan kehamilan nya. Bukan! Bukan dia tidak senang dia hamil. Dia bahkan amat sangat bersyukur di beri keajaiban oleh Tuhan bisa hamil. Dan bagaimana bisa dia membenci kehamilan nya. Ini adalah anaknya dan Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat dicintai nya. Di samping itu, dia amat suka anak kecil, tentu saja kehamilan nya ini membuat dia amat sangat senang.

Tapi apakah semudah itu bersenang senang dengan kehamilan nya? Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang idol. Anggota Super Junior pula. Idol group yang amat sangat terkenal dengan jadwalnya yang gila gila an. Seperti tadi contohnya. Bahkan untuk libur sehari saja, Kyuhyun ga bisa. Lalu bagaimana nanti setelah kehamilan Sungmin makin besar?

Itu dari masalah jadwal. Belum masalah dengan ELF. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sama namja. Walau selama ini para ELF memang sangat menyukai pairing KyuMin, tapi jika itu benar benar terjadi, apakah mereka akan menerima bahwa idola mereka gay? Dan sekarang ditambah lagi dia hamil. Apa kata para fans?

Belum lagi masalah dengan management sendiri. Bagaimana kalo So Man seongsanim ga terima bahwa dia hamil? Bagaimana kalo beliau berusaha memisahkan dia dengan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika mereka disuruh keluar dari Super Junior? Dan yang paling parah, bagaimana jika beliau menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungan nya?

Sungmin mengelus perut nya yang sekarang masih datar dengan sayang. Air matanya mulai menitik. Dia sangat sayang dengan anak yang sedang di kandung nya ini. Dia ga rela kehilangan nya. Bahkan saat dokter Shin mengumumkan kehamilan nya, dia rela meninggalkan semua title ke artisan nya demi bayi yang sangat dia cintai ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Tegakah Sungmin menyeretnya juga dalam masalah ini? Tegakah Sungmin menyeretnya bersama keluar dari dunia entertainment? Tegakah Sungim meminta pengorbanan yang sebegitu besar dari Kyuhyun?

Belum lagi sedari pulang dari klinik tadi, Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara, apalagi berbicara mengenai kehamilan nya. Sedangkan Sungmin pun takut untuk bertanya ataupun memulai pembicaraan. Ketakutan menghinggap di hatinya. Jangan jangan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kalau dia hamil. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau menerima anak yang sekarang sedang dikandungnya. Jangan jangan Kyuhyun merasa kehamilan nya ini akan mengganggu karir nya di masa depan. Sungmin kembali menangis. Apakah dia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun bisa tetap berkarir? Tapi mampukah dia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sedang dia sendiri mengandung anaknya?

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan air mata nya lagi. Dia menangis tersedu sedu di kasur. Dia benar benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sampai akhirnya setelah hampir 1 jam dia menangis, dia jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

.

-di studio-

"MWO?" teriak para member berbarengan. Mereka sedang mengerumuni sang magnae yang kini duduk di tengah.

"Ne hyung... Minnie hyung benar benar hamil!" kata Kyuhyun. Terdapat nada senang dalam suaranya. Dia tersenyum melihat para hyungdeul nya kaget mendengar berita ini.

"Gi... Gimana bisa Kyu? Minnie hyung hamil?" tanya Ryewook terbata sambil memegang tangan Yesung disamping nya. Matanya membulat lucu karena shock.

"Entahlah Wookie hyung... Mungkin ini memang keajaiban yang di berikan Tuhan padaku dan Minnie hyung..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Para member yang sebagian masih shock pun hanya manggut manggut sambil ber ah oh ria.

"Chukae uri magnae... Chukae buat kau dan Minnie ah..." kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Way to go Kyu... Jaga Sungmin dan anakmu dengan benar... Jadi lah appa yang baik..." kata Kangin menambahi perkataan sang leader pujaan hatinya itu sambil menepuk pundak sang magnae.

"Gomawo hyung... Tapi... Hyungdeul bisa menerima semua kan kalo Minnie hyung hamil?" kata Kyuhyun khawatir. Dari tadi itulah yang di khawatirkan nya. Bagaimana jika semua member ga ada yang menerima bahwa Sungmin hamil? Apa yang bisa dia dan Sungmin lakukan jika para member pun tidak mensupport mereka?

"Pabo! Tentu saja! Kita malah ikut senang mendengar berita ini..." kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Kyuhyun juga bisa melihat semua hyung nya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Memberi restu pada nya dan Sungmin.

"Gomawo hyung... Jeongmal kamshahamnida..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk karena terharu.

"Hyukkie! Kita punya keponakan! Yay! Yay! Bakal ada bayi di dorm kita..." teriak Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk dari duduk nya, dan mengajaknya nari berputar putar.

"Iya Hae! Banzai! Kita punya keponakan!" teriak Eunhyuk ga kalah semangat.

"Yah kalian berdua! Yang hamil siapa, kok kalian yang nari nari bahagia... Pabboya!" kata Heechul sambil memukul kepala dua orang yang excited itu. Semua member tertawa melihat duo EunHae yang sekarang sedang protes pada sang cinderella karena di pukul kepalanya.

"Lalu... Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Minnie, Kyu? Dia baik baik saja kan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Dia khawatir sekali dengan keadaan dongsaeng imutnya itu. Bagaimanapun hal ini bukan hal yang biasa terjadi. Namja hamil?

"Iya hyung... Keadaan Minnie hyung baik baik saja... Dokter bilang, tubuh Minnie hyung dapat beradaptasi dengan kehamilan nya. Oleh karena itu dia tidak berbeda dengan yeoja hamil lain nya... Hanya disuruh jaga kesehatan saja, jangan sampai sakit..." kata Kyuhyun. Tapi terlihat ada kekhawatiran di mata Kyuhyun. Dan Leeteuk bisa melihatnya.

"Kyuhyunie... Gwenchanayo? Kenapa kau masih khawatir seperti itu? Ga ada sesuatu yang salah pada kesehatan Minnie ah kan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya

"Molla umma... Kalo dari segi kesehatan, ga ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Minnie hyung baik baik saja. Yang aku khawatirkan malah perasaan Minnie hyung..."

"Memang Minnie hyung kenapa?" tanya Ryewook.

"Entahlah Wookie hyung... Pulang dari klinik tadi Minnie hyung diam saja. Begitu juga saat nyampe dorm... Dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras... Aku ga sanggup bertanya kalo dia sedang seperti itu... Aku takut hyung... Jangan jangan Sungmin hyung tidak menginginkan bayi itu..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk kan kepalanya.

"Pabbo! Mana mungkin Kyuhyunie... Kita semua tau bagaimana sayang nya Sungmin ah pada anak kecil... Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menginginkan kehamilan nya ini... Apalagi dia mengandung anakmu... Tentu saja dia bahagia..." kata Leeteuk lagi sambil mengacak rambut coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu... Mungkin Sungmin ah tadi hanya lelah dan masih kaget mendengar berita kehamilan nya... Tenanglah!" kata Yesung menimpali. Yang di setujui oleh semua member.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Iya, mungkin dia berpikir terlalu jauh. Mana mungkin Sungmin hyung tidak menginginkan kehamilannya. Sungmin hyung sangat menyukai anak kecil dan sangat ingin mempunyai anak. Bukan nya mereka sempat hampir putus gara gara masalah ini juga? Tenanglah Kyu!

.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun terburu buru balik ke dorm. Dia baru menyelesaikan schedule nya yang padat. Begitu sampai dorm, dia langsung melesat masuk ke kamarnya dan Sungmin. Dia khawatir seharian ini. Tiap dia telpon hp Sungmin, kekasihnya itu tidak mengangkat. Dia takut terjadi apa apa pada kekasihnya itu.

Dibuka nya pelan pelan kamar mereka. Takut kalo Sungmin sedang tertidur. Kamarnya gelap. Dia nyalakan lampu kamar itu, dan perasaan lega menghinggapi nya. Sungmin sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di kasur mereka. Pantas saja dia tidak mengangkat telpon. Mungkin hyung kesayangan nya itu tertidur seharian.

Akhirnya dia pun mengganti pakaian, mandi lalu gosok gigi. Dihampirinya ranjang dimana kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun selalu menyukai memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya itu sangat tenang dan imut. Membuat Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum bila menatapnya. Dibaringkan tubuh lelahnya itu di samping namja aegyo itu. Terlihat Sungmin agak bergerak, merasakan ada orang lain di samping nya. Dan matanya terbuka pelan pelan

"Uunnghh... Kyuhyunie..." katanya pelan sambil setengah tertidur. Kyuhyun lalu membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukan nya. Di elus elus nya punggung namja mungil itu pelan pelan.

"Sssh... Iya ini aku hyung... Ssh.. Tidurlah lagi chagi..." kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus membelai punggung Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin sudah terlelap lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Pandangan nya lalu turun ke perut Sungmin yang masih datar. Ditangkupkan nya telapak tangannya itu di perut Sungmin. Dia masih takjub, di perut itulah sekarang seorang bayi sedang berkembang. Bayi nya dan Sungmin.

"Chagi... Maafkan appa ya pulang larut... Sampe ninggalin umma kamu sendiri di dorm..." kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil berbicara dengan bayinya dengan sayang.

Tiba tiba pandangan Kyuhyun tertumbuk pada mangkuk bubur yang tadi siang dia ambilkan buat Sungmin sebelum dia berangkat. Dan bubur itu masih utuh di sana. Sungmin tidak memakan nya sesuap pun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lagi

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan nya hyung?" kata dia lirih. Dikecupnya kening Sungmin. Lalu di turunkan nya pandangan nya pada perut Sungmin lagi,

"Chagi... Kenapa umma mu tidak mau memakan bubur nya... Apa dia sedang tidak enak badan? Appa khawatir pada kesehatan mu dan umma mu... Jadi berjanjilah pada appa ya... Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik, dan jangan sampe membuat umma mu sakit... Arraso? Saranghae..." kata Kyuhyun lagi pada perut Sungmin. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun terlelap setelah sebelum nya mengecup kening kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

.

Selama 3 hari berikutnya, Sungmin mengalami morning sick yang agak parah. Ga henti hentinya dia mual dan muntah muntah. Oleh karena itu, Leeteuk menyarankan dia untuk ijin ga usah memenuhi schedule nya. Sungmin pun mengangguk patuh, karena dia sendiri ga yakin kalo dia mampu mengikuti schedule dengan keadaan nya yang seperti itu. Dia memilih untuk tidur di kamar saja.

Selama 3 hari itu pula Kyuhyun selalu berpesan pada Sungmin, sebelum dia berangkat, untuk makan. Ingin sebenarnya dia tetap tinggal di dorm menemani dan menjaga hyung nya itu setiap waktu. Tapi lagi lagi schedule padat mereka tidak mengijinkan nya.

Oleh karena itu, setiap pagi Kyuhyun selalu menaruh bubur di samping tempat tidur mereka. Tetapi lagi lagi, ketika dia pulang malam nya, Kyuhyun selalu mendapati bubur itu tidak pernah di makan. Kalaupun berkurang, paling hanya 2-3 sendok saja. Kyuhyun pun makin khawatir dengan kesehatan Sungmin. Ingin dia memarahi kekasihnya itu, tapi setiap dia pulang, Sungmin pasti sudah terlelap. Dia tidak tega membangungkan Sungmin, apalagi memarahi nya.

.

Hari itu, hari ke 5 Sungmin tidak bisa menjalankan schedule nya. Dan lagi lagi harus berdiam diri di dorm. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun lebih tenang dari hari hari biasanya. Malam sebelum nya, Zhoumi dan Henry datang ke Korea untuk bermain. Jadi Kyuhyun pun tenang, dapat menitipkan Sungmin pada mereka.

"Pokoknya kalian harus bisa bikin Minnie hyung makan ya... Dari kemarin aku melihat dia hanya makan sedikit sekali... Aku khawatir dengan keadaan nya..." kata Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan dorm pada 2 namja dari china itu.

"Tenanglah Kui Xian... Serahkan Cheng Min hyung pada kami... Pasti aku dan Henli akan menjaga nya sepenuh hati. Tak akan kubiarkan dia sakit... Dia kan sedang mengandung calon keponakan ku..." kata Zhoumi sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Kyuhyun menenangkan nya.

"Ne... Mimi-ge benar... Serahkan semua nya pada kami!" kata Henry bersemangat. Matanya membulat karena bersemangat, membuat namja mungil itu makin terlihat imut.

"Baiklah... Gomawo Mimi-ge, Henry ah... Aku titip Minnie hyung ya... Aku pergi dulu..." kata Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari dorm diiringi lambaian tangan Zhoumi dan Henry.

.

Hari itu, jadwal para member Super Junior adalah latihan koreo untuk MV terbaru mereka, Neorago. Oleh karena itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu pagi dan siang di studio.

Saat di tengah break istirahat, tiba tiba hp Kyuhyun berbunyi. Dia mengangkat alis nya melihat id penelepon nya. Kenapa Henry menelpon nya?

"Yaboseyo... Henry ah..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yaboseyo... Kui xian... Kui xian..." jawab Henry diseberang telepon dengan panik. Mendengar nada suara Henry panik, membuat Kyuhyun memegang hp nya makin kencang. Dia mencium ada sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi.

"Henry ah... Ada apa? Kenapa kau panik seperti itu... Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" kata Kyuhyun sama panik nya. Dia hampir berteriak, yang membuat perhatian semua orang di studio itu beralih kepadanya.

"Kui xian... Sungmin hyung... Sungmin hyung dia pingsan!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>TBC? hahaha yak emang TBC... salahkan otak author yang membuat sequel ini jadi ber chapter. Mianhae chingu... kalo sequel ini jadi panjang...<p>

Gimana menurut chingu? Aneh kah? Mian kalo aneh ya... habis kebayang ide nya kaya gitu sih. hehe. semoga ga ngecewain

.

Saatnya ngebales review "No Other, It Has To Be You" kaya author janjiin kemaren

Lee hye rin : hehe iya Minnie hamil sama si pabbo Kyuhyun *dihajar sparKyu*. Gomawo chingu udah bilang ceritanya bagus di fave pula *hug*. Iya love familly emang bagus. mereka kaya pasangan muda. xixixi. ini sequel nya chingu. semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : hehehe. author ga kuat nulis lemon sih. butuh persiapan batin (?) untuk nulis nya. hahaha. Nah sekarang udah kejawab kan Minnie beneran hamil ato ga? ini sequelnya semoga chingu suka ya ^^

LittleLiappe : yay! kita sama sama KyuMin shipper! ini sequel yang di request chingu... semoga chingu suka ya ^^

RizmaHuka-huka : iya... sekali jadi (?). hahahaha. Makasih udah bilang ceritanya bagus. semoga chingu suka ama sequel nya juga ya ^^

Kyuhyunniewife : iya chingu. judulnya emang Love Family - Kyuhyun Sungmin. hehehe. nah sekarang pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab kan? Minnie beneran hamil. kekekeke. semoga chingu juga suka ama sequelnya nya ya ^^

Minnie Chagiy4 : hahaha iya iya chingu... Kyuhyun mau bertanggung jawab kok... Makasih udah dibilang bagus *hug*. hehe. Ni udah di terusin. author bikinin sequelnya. semoga chingu suka ya ^^

zhoukyulalalala : hehehe ga jadi fin deh... ini sesuai request, author bikinin sequel nya. semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Nam Ri Rin KyuMinSaranghae : hehehe. makasih chingu udah dibilang keren ceritanya *hug*. hehe iya Minnie hamil sama Kyu. ini sequelnya, semoga chingu suka juga ya ^^

Sam Ran Rinmales login : yay! Minnie emang hamil! lemon yang banyak? omo! sabar ya... nunggu author mempersiapkan batin dulu. baru ntar nulis yang banyak lemon nya. hehehe. semoga chingu suka ya sama sequelnya ini ^^

Uyung-chan : makasih chingu udah dibilang keren *hug*. ini udah author bikinin sequelnya. berarti author makin keren kan? #plak. semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Chacha Heenim : iya... Minnie hamil! hehe. makasih chingu udah bilang fict nya keren *hug*. sesuai request, ni author bikinin sequel nya. semoga chingu suka sama sequel nya juga ya ^^

Maki Kisaragi : hahaha iya... Minnie skali nc an langsung isi deh perut nya. xixixi. Hidup chingu yang udah ngasih author review! hehehe. semoga chingu suka ama sequelnya ya ^^

af13knight : ups sayang sekali chingu... Minnie beneran hamil tuh... ga cuma mabuk darat. hahahaha. setan kaya Kyu sih bisa baik nya cuma di depan Minnie doang... hehehe. Makasih ya chingu udah di fave *hug*. semoga chingu suka juga ama sequelnya ^^

Arisa Adachi : uhuk uhuk anda benar chingu uhuk uhuk Minnie hamil uhuk uhuk. Mianhae chingu kalo lemon nya di skip. author ga kuat nulis lemon. omo? request lemonan nya KyuMin? sabar ya chingu. author mempersiapkan batin dulu buat nulis lemon an. tar kalo author udah pulang dari semedi (?) author bikinin lemonan deh... semoga chingu suka sequelnya ini juga ya ^^

Lee Sunmiina : hehehe tos chingu! author juga suka banget ama KyuMin mpreg! ini sequel nya udah dibikin sesuai request. semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Rhie chan Aoi sora : sabar chingu sabar... hehehe. ini ini sequel nya udah author bikinin. semoga chingu suka ya ^^ RyMin? wah sabar dulu ya ama request an nya yang ini. author belom ada ide buat nulis RyMin. hehehe

Kim JaeNa : hahaha iya Minnie hamil tuh chingu! hahaha gantung ya? ni sequelnya author bikinin. semoga ga bikin chingu penasaran lagi ya... semoga suka ama sequelnya ^^

Ririn Ryeosomnia : hahaha iya sih. cuma seru kan kalo Minnie hamil. kekekeke. ini sequel nya chingu. semoga suka ya ^^

udah... ga ada yang kelewatan kan belom di bales reviewnya?

huwaaa chingudeul makasih ya udah mau review di "No Other, It Has To Be You" *deep bow*

semoga chingudeul suka sama sequel nya ini.

.

buat chingudeul yang kemaren request sequel nya wajib review! *author maksa #plak

author mohon review nya juga ya dari readers lain nya!

Kamshahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin's Family**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

****Side Pairing : Common Suju's Pairing** **

**Rating : T**

**********Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg** **

**Summary : Dikarenakan stress dan tidak mau makan, Sungmin pun pingsan. Lalu bagaimanakah keadaan kandungan nya? Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Lee Soo Man atas masalah ini?**

****Disclaimer : Jelas mereka bukan punya saya *sigh** **

**Cerita kehamilan Sungmin pun berlanjut. kekeke. Langsung check it out aja ya ^^**

* * *

><p>"Kui xian... Sungmin hyung... Sungmin hyung dia pingsan!".<p>

Kata kata Henry dari balik telpon membuat Kyuhyun serasa di tampar. Tangan nya bergetar, muka nya langsung pucat. Sungmin hyung pingsan?

"Kui xian... Ottoke? Aku dan Mimi-ge harus bagaimana ini..." kata Henry lagi membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari kaget nya. Dia lalu berpikir cepat, tidak ada waktu untuk kaget. Sungmin butuh bantuan sekarang juga.

"Henry ah... Sekarang juga kau bawa Minnie hyung ke klinik. Temuilah dokter Shin... Dia dokter nya Minnie hyung... Alamatnya ada di sebelah tempat tidur ku... Aku akan mengabari Dokter Shin dari sini dan secepatnya akan menyusul kalian..."

"Arraso! Ketemu di sana Kyu..." kata Henry sambil menutup telpon nya. Kyuhyun pun langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil nya.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun ah... Ada apa? Kenapa kau harus menghubungi Dokter Shin? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sungmin ah?" tanya Leeteuk cepat cepat. Dia sudah merasakan ada yang ga beres, saat mendengar Kyuhyun menaikkan suara nya di telpon tadi.

"U... Umma... Minnie hyung pingsan... Ini Mimi-ge dan Henry ah sedang membawa Minnie hyung ke tempat dokter Shin... Aku akan menyusulnya ke sana..." kata Kyuhyun sambil panik.

"Baiklah... Aku akan ikut dengan mu... Biar nanti yang laen menyusul setelah nya..." kata Leeteuk sambil ikut mengambil kemeja nya, dan mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar studio dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari dari mobil nya ke arah klinik dokter Shin. Pikiran nya kacau sekali. Dia amat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kekasih nya dan juga bayi nya.

.

.

Begitu masuk klinik, Kyuhyun langsung melihat sosok Henry yang sedang di peluk oleh Zhoumi. Mereka berdiri bersandar di tembok depan ruang emergency. Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk langsung menghampiri mereka

"Kui xian..." kata Henry ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk mendekat.

"Gimana... Bagaimana keadaan Minnie hyung?" kata Kyuhyun agak terengah karena berlari tadi.

"Cheng Min hyung masih di dalam... Tenanglah Kui xian... Sekarang pasti dia sedang di tangani..." kata Zhoumi berusaha menenangkan dongsaeng nya yang panik itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Zhoumi ah, Henry ah? Kenapa Minnie ah bisa pingsan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Entahlah hyung... Tadi aku dan Mimi-ge bermaksud membangunkan Minnie hyung untuk makan... Aku ketuk pintunya beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku dan Mimi-ge takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi, makanya kami langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan benarlah, Sungmin hyung sudah tidak sadarkan diri di kasurnya. Yang bikin kami panik, kulihat wajahnya sangat pucat, dan tangan nya agak sedikit menggigil. Makanya aku langsung menelpon mu..." jelas Henry menceritakan kejadian nya. Kyuhyun langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Ketakutan mulai menguasainya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin dan bayinya?

"Kyu... Sabar lah Kyu... Sekarang Minnie ah baru di tangani... Sungmin ah adalah sosok yang kuat... Aku yakin ga ada sesuatu yang parah terjadi..." kata Leeteuk sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, walo ketakutan nya tetap belum hilang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para member Super Junior pun mulai berdatangan. Dan mereka pun menunggu bersama di sana.

.

Setelah menunggu serasa bertahun tahun, pintu emergency pun terbuka. Dan dokter Shin keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun langsung buru buru menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun ah..." sapa dokter Shin ketika melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri nya

"Ahjushi... Gimana Minnie hyung? Gimana? Dia ga kenapa kenapa kan? Bayinya? Bayinya juga ga kenapa kenapa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan panik. Leeteuk yang berdiri disampingnya berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap ngusap lengan nya.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun ah... Sungmin ah ga kenapa kenapa. Baik dia maupun bayinya sekarang sudah baik baik saja..." kata dokter Shin menenangkan namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakan nya sendiri itu. Mendengar bahwa keadaan Sungmin dan bayinya udah baik baik saja membuat Kyuhyun lega setengah mati. Syukurlah!

"Lalu kenapa Minnie hyung bisa pingsan dok?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ini yang aku mau tanyakan padamu, Kyuhyun ah... Apa beberapa hari ini Sungmin ah sedang stress? Apa beberapa hari ini dia susah makan?" tanya dokter Shin. Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ne ahjushi... Beberapa hari ini dia susah sekali disuruh makan. Tiap aku pulang, bubur yang aku tinggalkan buatnya hanya di makan sedikit..." jelas Kyuhyun. Lalu dokter Shin pun menghela nafasnya,

"Pantas... Jadi begini Kyuhyun ah... Karena beberapa hari ini Sungmin ah susah sekali makan, itu membuat kesehatan nya turun drastis. Apalagi beberapa hari ini dia mual mual terus. Itu memperburuk keadaan nya. Belum lagi dengan stress yang di pikirkan nya...Akhirnya dia collapse seperti ini..." kata dokter Shin menceritakan penyebab Sungmin pingsan.

"Sekarang ini dia sudah tidak apa apa. Tapi jika keadaan nya seperti ini terus, itu akan mengancam kesehatan bayi nya dan juga nyawanya... Nah sekarang dia sudah di ruang perawatan... Dan seperinya dia sudah sadar... Cobalah kau berbicara dengan nya... Mungkin itu akan mengurangi beban nya..." kata dokter Shin lagi sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kamshahamnida ahjushi..." kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil membungkukkan badan nya. Dokter Shin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Lalu Kyuhyun dan member lain nya pun segera menuju ke ruang perawatan Sungmin. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, dan Henry langsung menyerbu masuk dan bergegas menghampiri ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih terlihat agak lemah tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka semua.

"Minnie hyung... Minnie hyung ga kenapa kenapa kan? Kau membuatku cemas!" kata Ryewook panik sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Gwenchanayo Wookie ah... Mianhae membuatmu cemas..." jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bener kau sudah tidak apa apa hyung? Aku khawatir sekali melihatmu pingsan tadi di dorm..." kata Henry di samping Ryewook. Terlihat raut cemas di muka mochi nya.

"Gwenchana Henry ah... Gomawo udah membawaku ke sini... Aku sudah ga kenapa kenapa kok..." kata Sungmin sambil memberikan senyum tipis.

"Sungmin hyung!" teriak duo EunHae sambil berdiri di samping ranjang Sungmin.

"Keponakan kita ga kenapa kenapa kan hyung? Kau juga baik baik saja kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Hei hei... Kalian ini... Jangan ribut, disini banyak yang sedang sakit... Nanti kalian mengganggu pasien lain nya juga. Dan kalian tenang lah sedikit, Sungmin kan baru saja sadar..." kata Leeteuk sambil menghampiri ranjang Sungmin. Menenangkan anak anak nya yang sedang ribut karena khawatir. "Kau baik baik saja Minnie ah? Sudah enakan kan sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk lagi ke pada Sungmin. Di belai nya rambut halus Sungmin.

"Ne umma... Aku sudah ga kenapa kenapa sekarang... Mianhae membuat kalian semua cemas..." kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikan Sungmin. Rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya masih belum hilang. Bahkan kini rasa khawatirnya makin besar, dan berganti jadi kemarahan. Dia masih ga habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sungmin segitu tidak peduli nya dengan kesehatan nya sendiri? Padahal dia tahu bahwa saat saat seperti ini adalah saat yang sangat penting baginya dan bayinya.

Sungmin seperti sadar dengan pandangan Kyuhyun, dialihkan nya pandangan ke namja yang sekarang sedang berdiri diam di depan pintu,

"Kyu... Kyuhyunie..." kata Sungmin pelan. Sungmin lalu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahan melihat pandangan mata Kyuhyun padanya.

"SEBENARNYA MAUMU APA SIH, HYUNG!" bentak Kyuhyun. Akhirnya kemarahan nya keluar juga. Rasa khawatir yang di tahan nya dari tadi keluar dalam bentakan nya itu.

Semua member langsung diam mendengar magnae mereka tiba tiba membentak. Belum pernah mereka melihat Kyuhyun marah hingga membentak seperti ini. Biasanya kalau Kyuhyun sedang marah, dia memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya.

"APA KAU SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU SADAR BAHWA APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN INI MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRIMU DAN BAYI YANG KAU KANDUNG? MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWAMU DAN NYAWA BAYI NYA!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam. Badan nya gemetar mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Belum pernah selama dia bersama Kyuhyun dia di marahi seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekali pun menaikkan nada suara nya pada Sungmin semarah apapun dia. Sungmin sadar, kali ini dia benar benar membuat Kyuhyun marah besar. Air mata mulai menitik dari mata Sungmin.

"Hei hei... Kyuhyun ah... Tenanglah... Sungmin kan baru sadar..." kata Kangin pelan sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Hanggeng dan Zhoumi pun ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun. Berusaha menenangkan kemarahan sang magnae.

"Mi... Mianhae.. Mianhae Kyu... Mianhae... Mianhae..." terdengar suara Sungmin diantara tangis nya. Bunny boy itu kini tengah terisak di ranjang nya. Leeteuk langsung memeluk nya,

"Ssh... Tenanglah Minnie ah..." kata Leeteuk sambil menenangkan namja aegyo yang tidak berhenti mengucapkan maaf dari bibirnya. Leeteuk saja kaget mendengar Kyuhyun membentak, dia tau Sungmin pasti lebih kaget lagi.

"Apa kau tahu hyung, bagaimana khawatirnya aku pada keadaan mu... Tiap aku pergi kerja, aku tidak pernah bisa menghentikan kekhawatiranku padamu. Aku selalu khawatir bagaimana keadaan mu di dorm... Dan kau tahu, aku selalu sedih setiap pulang melihat kau tidak pernah memakan buburmu... Aku sangat ketakutan kalau kau sakit..." kata Kyuhyun pelan. Kini air mata sudah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ditahan nya sekuat mungkin untuk tidak jatuh ke pipinya

"Aku tahu kau selalu mempunyai masalah... Tetapi kau tidak pernah mau membaginya denganku... Sedangkan aku, aku tidak berani bertanya padamu... Semenjak pulang dari klinik itu aku melihat kau tidak pernah berkata apapun... Dan semenjak itu pula kau seperti berpikir keras... Aku takut... Aku takut kau tidak mau menerima bahwa kau hamil... Aku takut kau tidak senang akan kehamilan mu... Aku takut jika aku bertanya, kau akan meminta izin padaku untuk menggugurkan kandungan mu..." kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunduk. Itulah ketakutan utama nya beberapa hari ini. Sungmin meminta izin pada nya untuk menggugurkan kandungan nya.

Sungmin kaget mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Tidak disangkanya Kyuhyun mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Tapi sebelum Sungmin dapat menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah berkata lagi,

"Tapi kini aku sudah pasrah hyung... Jika kau memang ingin menggugurkan nya... Itu terserah padamu... Aku sangat sayang pada bayi itu... Tetapi aku lebih tidak tega melihatmu menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini...".

Tiba tiba Sungmin menangis lagi. Kali ini isakan nya makin keras. Kyuhyun akhirnya mendekat setelah Leeteuk mengisyaratkan nya untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Sungmin. Melihat kekasihnya tidak berhenti menangis, Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sama eratnya.

"Aku kira... Kau lah yang tidak menerima anak ini Kyu... Setiap hari aku takut memikirkan kau menolak anak ini... Aku sangat sayang padanya... Bahkan aku rela meninggalkan segalanya buat anak ini... Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan mu... Semenjak pulang dari klinik kau tidak berkata apa apa... Aku takut kau berpikir bahwa bayi ini adalah beban buatmu... Beban buat hidupmu… beban buat karirmu... Makanya setiap malam aku berusaha tidur lebih awal, agar aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan mu. Aku takut saat aku berbicara dengan mu, kau akan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini..." kata Sungmin. Mendengar kata kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya. Merutuki dirinya karena selama ini mereka hanya salah paham.

"Pabbo! Mana mungkin aku melakukan nya. Demi kalian berdua aku rela melakukan apapun... Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian berdua sendiri... Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

Dan akhirnya kesalah pahaman mereka terselesaikan. Semua orang di ruangan itu pun mendesah lega dan menatap pada dua pasang namja yang masih berpelukan erat.

"Syukurlah... Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian seperti kemarin terus..." kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lega. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga membalas senyum mereka. Tapi tiba tiba muka Kyuhyun berubah serius,

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana hyung... Kita ga mungkin menyembunyikan kehamilan Minnie hyung selamanya... Suatu saat nanti perutnya pasti akan membesar..." tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tampak berpikir.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita lebih baik mengatakan nya pada So Man seongsanim secepatnya... Lebih baik kita jujur dulu pada management... Semoga saja dia bisa mengerti..." kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Lalu dengan para ELF?" tanya Sungmin. Mukanya terlihat khawatir. "Aku takut hyung, kalo ELF mendengar aku hamil, mereka pasti bisa balik membenci Super Junior... Aku cuma ga mau, hanya karena aku, kalian mendapat masalah..." lanjut Sungmin pelan.

"Pabbo! Kita semua mensupport kau dan Kyuhyun! Apapun pendapat So Man seongsanim, apapun pendapat management, apapun pendapat ELF, apapun pendapat dunia, kami selalu ada di sisi kalian... Mendukung kalian selamanya..." kata Heechul, yang membuat semua menoleh ke arah nya dengan takjub,

"W... Wae? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Memang kalian tidak setuju dengan ku?" kata Heechul lagi dengan kikuk. Hanggeng yang melihat Heechul salah tingkah hanya tersenyum geli. Di lingkarkan nya lengan nya di pinggang kekasihnya yang ramping itu,

"Aniyo Heenim... Kami semua setuju dengan mu... Aku bangga kau bisa berkata seperti itu.." kata Hanggeng sambil mengecup pipi Heechul.

"Iya hyung! Benar apa yang dibilang Heechul hyung. Tenanglah! Kami semua pasti akan ada disisi kalian..." kata Ryewook semangat.

"Gomawo... Gomawo..." kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badan nya. Air mata terlihat mengalir di pipi Sungmin.

.

.

Malam itu, Sungmin menginap di klinik untuk semalam. Dokter Shin bilang, lebih baik Sungmin berada di klinik dulu sampai besok pagi agar dapat dipantau kesehatan nya. Oleh karena itu, setelah semua member kembali ke dorm nya, Kyuhyun kembali ke klinik lagi untuk menginap disana.

"Kyuhyunie..." panggil Sungmin. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang duduk di ranjang Sungmin. Tangan nya melingkar di pinggang ramping Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jika besok So Man seongsanim tidak bisa menerima kita dan keadaan ini bagaimana? Gimana kalau mereka menyuruh kita keluar dari Super Junior? Bagaimana kalo beliau menyuruhku menggugurkan kandungan nya? Aku sangat menyayangin anak ini... Aku akan sepenuh hati rela keluar demi anak ini daripada harus menggugurkan nya. Tapi aku ga tega, kalau kau juga harus berkorban meninggalkan karirmu karena ini..." kata Sungmin lirih.

"Sungmin tatap aku..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

"apa menurutmu aku namja yang segitu tidak bertanggung jawab? Meninggalkan namja yang sedang mengandung anakku hanya demi karir? Membiarkan orang lain menyuruh kau menggugurkan bayi ku?". Sungmin menggeleng.

"kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih mepertanyakan lagi chagi? Tentu saja, jika memang So Man seongsanim tidak menerima keadaan ini, aku akan ikut mundur dari Super Junior... Aku sudah tidak memikirkan masalah lain. Aku tidak peduli. Saat ini kau dan si kecil yang sedang berkembang di perutmu ini adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku... Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua sekuat tenagaku..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan telapak tangan nya di perut Sungmin yang sekarang masih datar. Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca kaca. Diangkatnya wajahnya, dan di kecupnya pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang,

"Gomawo Kyu... Gomawo sudah mencintaiku dan menyayangiku seperti ini... Aku bersyukur, Tuhan memberiku kekasih seperti kamu, dan tentu saja keajaiban dengan si kecil ini... Saranghae..." kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencium pelan bibir Sungmin. Di gigitnya pelan bibir atas Sungmin meminta akses lidahnya menuju mulut Sungmin yang hangat. Sungmin pun menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun lalu mencium nya dalam dalam. Betapa dia merindukan kehangatan ciuman Sungmin ini. Ingin dia berlama lama, tetapi oksigen memaksanya untuk menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Nado saranghae chagi..." kata Kyuhyun. Di kecup nya lagi bibir merah muda yang agak bengkak karena ciuman nya tadi. "sekarang tidurlah... Sehari ini kau sudah terlalu banyak mengalami macam macam, kau pasti lelah..." kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukan nya, dan turun dari ranjang. Diselimutinya tubuh Sungmin, dan di berinya kecupan selamat malam di kening nya.

.

.

Esok nya, ketika sudah di nyatakan sehat oleh dokter Shin, Sungmin dapat kembali ke dorm. Mereka lalu membuat janji dengan Lee So Man. Dan sore itu juga mereka bisa menemui pemilik SM entertaintment itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak Sungmin untuk ikut dengan alasan Sungmin baru saja sembuh, tapi Sungmin tetap ngotot. Katanya dia tidak akan tenang jika membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menghadap Lee So Man sendiri. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun dengan terpaksa memperbolehkan Sungmin ikut.

Sampai di kantor SMent, mereka langsung menuju kantor pemilik SMent itu. Di ketuknya pintu nya, dan mereka masuk setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Lee So Man menyambut mereka dengan senyum. Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun membungkuk memberi salam, dan Lee So Man lalu menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa.

"Tumben kalian bertiga membuat janji dan datang kesini... Apa ada masalah?" tanya Lee So Man.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menceritakan semua nya. Mulai dari hubungan nya dengan Sungmin hingga berita kehamilan Sungmin. Tampak wajah pemilik SMent itu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu masalah hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari manager Super Junior, begitu juga dengan hubungan para member lain nya. Dan sebagai orang yang open minded, dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut hanya masalah Sungmin yang hamil.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai berbicara, suasana kembali sunyi. Baik Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, ataupun Sungmin tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Sungmin memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun. Kekhawatiran terus menyelimuti nya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, akhirnya So Man menghela nafasnya dan memecah kesunyian,

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan member lain nya, Leeteuk sshi?" tanya Lee So Man kepada leader Super Junior itu. Leeteuk memberikan senyum nya sebelum menjawab,

"Tentu kami senang sekali... Kami akan mempunyai keponakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Bahkan Donghae sshi, Eunhyuk sshi, Ryewook sshi, bahkan Henry sshi pernah berkata pada ku bahwa mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan keponakan mereka..." jelas Leeteuk. Lee So Man tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, lalu pandangan nya beralih ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Jika semua member dapat menerima kalian, buat apa di pusingkan lagi. Aku juga tidak akan pernah menentang..." kata Lee So Man sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ternganga menatap bos mereka itu, ga pernah mereka pikirkan Lee So Man menerima mereka seterbuka ini,

"Tapi dengan satu syarat, fans kalian harus menerima juga keadaan ini. Aku akan mengatur pers conference 3 hari mendatang untuk kalian. Kalian tanyalah bagaimana pendapat fans akan keadaan ini. Aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada mereka. Jika mereka menerima, maka aku akan menerima juga. Tapi jika mereka tidak menerima, dan meminta kalian keluar misalnya, aku tidak dapat membantu apa apa. Kalian bekerja juga untuk fans, walau aku membantu pun itu tidak akan berefek apapun pada kalian..." kata Lee So Man lagi. Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Paling engga mereka sudah sedikit lega dengan jawaban bos mereka itu.

"Kamshahamnida seongsanim... Terima kasih sudah bisa menerima keadaan ini... Jeongmal kamshahamnida..." kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk dalam dalam, begitu juga Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah aku anggap anakku sendiri... Buat apa aku harus mengatur ngatur hidup orang... Ini adalah hidup kalian. Kalian sendiri yang mengatur, kalian sendiri juga yang bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kalian ambil... Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengintervensi hidup kalian masing masing" kata Lee So Man lagi.

"Baiklah seongsanim kami pamit dulu kalau begitu... Sekali lagi, Kamshahamnida seongsanim..." kata Leeteuk sambil berdiri dari sofa, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah... Aku nanti akan menghubungi manager kalian untuk memberitahu masalah ini... Juga akan meminta dia untuk mengatur jadwal pers conference nya..." kata Lee So Man lagi. Dia lalu mengantar ketiga artis nya itu ke pintu,

"Ah aku hampir lupa... Chukae Kyuhyun sshi dan Sungmin sshi... Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik. Dan kau Sungmin sshi... Jagalah kesehatan mu baik baik..." kata Lee So Man sambil tersenyum. Sungmin pun membungkukkan badan nya,

"Ne seongsanim... Kamshahamnida..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hohoho TBC lagi deh...<p>

Gimana ama chapter ke dua ini? Aneh kah? semoga engga ya... *author berdoa*. Mianhae chingu kalo ini jadi berchapter gini... padahal sequel dari one-shoot *deep bow*. habis author pinginnya bikin ampe anak mereka lahir sih... biar seru #apasih.

chapter berikutnya sih author mau bikin tentang tanggepan ELF. Sama sebenernya author mau minta pendapat readers nih... enaknya author nulis tentang Kyuhyun ngelamar Sungmin engga ya? ato langsung anak mereka lahir aja? hohoho. kalo author sih pengen nya ada acara lamaran nya. cuma kalo readers ga setuju... ga papa kok kalo di skip ^^ minta pendapat nya ya readers *nangkupin tangan di depan muka mohon sama readers*

.

huwaaa kaget juga bisa dapet review an banyak... gomawo chingudeul atas reviewan nya... *author terharu*

Saatnya bales review :

Choi Chan Chan : haha kaya kampanye presiden aja chingu... siap siap... ini di lanjutin kok... semoga suka ya ama cerita chapter 2 nya ini ^^

Neo Naruru Ryu : iya chingu TBC... habis panjang... masa disambung semua? hehehe. ini chingu udah update... semoga suka ya ama cerita chapter 2 nya ini ^^

Rhie chan Aoi sora : setuju sama chingu... KyuMin m-preg emang mantab. hehe Minnie pingsan stres n ga mau makan chingu... hehe. ini udah update chingu, semoga suka cerita nya ^^

Kyuhyunniewife : wah kurang tau chingu ada dvd nya engga... waktu itu aku download dari youtube. hehe. coba dicari aja. semoga masih ada. maklum sekarang youtube banyak ngehapusin video video suju sih. hehehe. syukur deh kalo chingu suka ama sequelnya. semoga yang ini juga suka ya ^^ masih ga tau juga chingu berapa chapter ini. semoga ga panjang panjang ya. hehe

Sapphire Pearls : tenang chingu Minnie baik baik aja kok... hehehe. ini udah update chingu. semoga suka ya ama chapter ini ^^

Cho 3z : Minnie pingsan karena pabbo! *dilempar ember sama Minnie*. hahaha. makasih chingu udah bilang fic nya keren *hug*. semoga suka ya ama update an nya ^^

Pipit-SungminnniELFishy : hehe lega ya? author juga lega bisa nulis sequelnya #abaikan. iya gara gara kepabboan KyuMin sih makanya Minnie jadi kepikiran gitu *digiles ama KyuMin*. haha makanya itu butuh kekuatan batin buat nulis lemon. ini udah update, semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Reyer : hahaha iya Minnie hamil sama si evil Kyu! *ikutan chingu teriak teriak*. hehehe ini udah update chingu... semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Arisa Adachi : iya chingu... Sungmin dan kandungan nya baik baik aja kok... hahaha setuju sama chingu! ELF itu kebanyakan fujoshi. wah sabar sabar chingu... So Man udah mau nerima mereka kok... jadi jangan di bunuh ya... kasian udah tua... wah gomawo chingu udah di fave! *hug*. semoga chingu suka ama updatean nya kali ini ya ^^

LittleLiappe : hahaha iya... makanan nya Minnie, author ambil buat makan siang#plak. ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga suka sama cerita chapter ini ya ^^

Princess Sachie : hahaha bener chingu ELF bakal punya keponakan. iya donk... Kyu kan calon appa yang baik. waaah makasih chingu udah suka sama ff ini, di fave pula *hug*. semoga chingu suka ama update an nya ini ya ^^

Kim JaeNa : hehehe kesalahpahaman KyuMin udah selesai kok... ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Liu Xian Hua : sebenernya ga baca juga ga papa. cuma kalo mau lebih jelas emang baca NO,ITHTBY dulu. hehe. waaah syukur deh kalo chingu bisa enjoy baca fict ini padahal biasanya ga suka m-preg. hehehe. ini udah update chingu, semoga chingu juga suka ya ^^

Minnie Chagiy4 : iya nih Minnie pingsan... iya donk Kyu kan calon appa yang baik... makasih udah dibilang keren chingu *hug*. ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

TheEvilPumpkin : huwaaa yah berarti sekarang benci juga donk karena ini TBC lagi... mianhae chingu *bow*. iya author juga rela kok kalo KyuMin itu real. xixixi. makasih udah dibilang bagus, great, awesome *hug*. ini udah update chingu... semoga suka ya ^^

Lee hye rin : tenang chingu... kesalahpahaman nya udah selesai kok... So Man juga bisa nerima mereka kok... kita tunggu pendapat ELF ya... hehe. waaah makasih chingu udah di fave lagi *hug*. ini update nya, semoga chingu suka ya ^^

ChaCha Heenim : iya Minnie pingsan karena stres n kurang makan... hehe iya ada sequel nya. cheonmaneyo chingu! semoga suka juga ya update an nya ini ^^

Uyung-chan : wah syukur deh kalo tambah keren. makasih udah suka ya *hug*. hehe iya tbc habis jadinya panjang sih... ini updatean nya semoga ngobatin penasaran chingu ya ^^

Iino Sayuri : yah mau gimana chingu, Kyu jadwal nya penuh banget sih. di pukul aja Kyu nya biar tetep tinggal di dorm. hahaha. iya udah ga mau makan plus morning sick ky gitu plus stres, makanya pingsan. cheonmanayo chingu! nado gomawo udah suka banget sama cerita sebelum nya dan cerita yang ini *hug*. ini update an nya chingu, semoga chingu suka ya ^^

af13knight : hahaha tenang chingu tenang, Kyu mau bertanggung jawab kok. kan Kyu calon appa yang baik. hehehe. ini update an nya chingu... semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Ririn Ryeosomnia : hehe rencananya sih emang mau dibikin sampe anaknya lahir chingu. hehehe. makasih udah suka chingu *hug*. semoga chingu suka sama chapter ini juga ya ^^

Maki Kisaragi : hahaha iya chingu Minnie beneran hamil ama si yadong Kyu *dilempar ember sama Kyu*. ya deh Kyu, kamu calon appa yang baik! *Kyu manggut manggut*. hehe gomawo chingu... hwaiting! ini updatean nya chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

Childyewook : iya nih Minnie pingsan karena stress n susah makan... hehe. waaah makasih chingu udah di fave *hug*. ini update an nya, semoga chingu suka ^^

-unknown chingu- : hehehe mian chingu namanya ga keluar sih, jadi author namain gitu deh. waaah ngebayangin KyuMin punya anak banyak gimana ya? besok Minnie pake pil KB aja deh... hahaha. semoga Minnie masih bisa di SMent ya. trgantung ELF sih. semoga chingu juga suka chapeter ini ya ^^

Kim Ryesha : hahaha iya chingu... ini udah update, semoga chingu suka ya ^^

waaaaahhhh sekali lagi jeongmal kamshahamnida buat chingudeul yang udah nge review... *deep bow*

ga nyangka banyak yang suka... hehehe. semoga ga ada yang kelewat reviewan nya ya...

dan author berharap chingudeul suka juga ya chapter yang ini...

.

sekarang author cuma minta review an dari readers semua ya... hehehe.

plus author mohon kasih pendapat chingu masalah harus ditulis ga nya lamaran nya Kyuhyun ya. hehehe

Kamshahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**KyuMin's Family**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : Common Suju's Pairing**

**Rating : T**

************Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg**** **

**Summary : Masalah dengan Lee So Man pun selesai. Nasib Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada di tangan ELF. Bagimana pendapat ELF tentang kehamilan Sungmin?**

**Cerita kehamilan Sungmin pun berlanjut. Langsung check it out aja ya chingudeul ^^**

* * *

><p>Malam itu, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan. Sebelum mereka makan, Leeteuk menceritakan hasil pembicaraan dengan Lee So Man tadi sore,<p>

"Tenang saja... Aku yakin ELF pasti dapat menerima... Jika mereka memang benar benar menyukai kita apa ada nya, mereka pasti juga dapat menerima keadaan ini..." kata Kangin sambil merangkul pundak Leeteuk dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Leeteuk pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang racoon. Dia juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Iya Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun ah... Tenanglah,.. Kita semua tahu ELF sangat sayang pada kita… Aku yakin apa yang di katakan Kangin hyung pasti benar..." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dan semua member pun mengangguk.

"Ne… gomawo yorobun!" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan!" kata Shindong semangat.

.

Hari itu menu makan mereka adalah bibimbab. Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba tiba saja Sungmin sudah mencampur irisan mangga muda dan apel ke dalam bibimbab nya. Setelah mencampur semuanya secara merata, dia lalu memakan nya dengan lahap.

Para member yang melihat percampuran makanan yang aneh itu hanya geleng geleng kepala. Mereka hanya bisa maklum karena salah satu keanehan orang hamil adalah menyukai percampuran makanan yang tidak biasa. Belum pernah ada kan bibimbab yang dicampur dengan mangga muda dan apel di dalam nya? Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Selama Sungmin mau makan dengan lahap dan gembira, itu sudah cukup baginya.

.

.

Akhirnya 3 hari pun berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari mereka akan mengadakan pers conference. Hari dimana nasib Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan ditentukan oleh para ELF.

Sungmin sudah panik sedari pagi, sehingga Kyuhyun harus menenangkan nya berkali kali. Dia hanya takut, kalau Sungmin terlalu stress maka itu akan berpengaruh pada kesehatan nya. Semenjak Sungmin pingsan waktu itu, Kyuhyun memang menjadi lebih protektif pada kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya, waktu pers conference pun datang. Di dalam ruangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para staff SMEnt sudah berkumpul para wartawan dan juga banyak ELF. Mereka ber 15 memasuki ruang yang sudah di sediakan itu diiringi dengan teriakan para ELF dan juga lampu blitz dari para wartawan.

Setelah semua duduk di kursinya, Leeteuk pun membuka pers conference itu. Setelah beberapa menit berbicara, Leeteuk pun menjelaskan mereka membikin pers conference itu karena ada yang ingin disampaikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Leeteuk pun menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping nya. Dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan mengambil alih mic dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun memberikan senyuman untuk menyemangati sang magnae itu. Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak Kyuhyun pun mulai menceritakan hubungan nya dengan Sungmin dan juga kehamilan nya. Terdengar beberapa tarikan nafas kaget dari orang orang di ruangan itu.

"Begitu lah keadaan nya... Aku dan Sungmin hyung tau, mungkin hal ini membuat banyak fans kecewa kepada kami... Kami hanya bisa meminta pengertian dari kalian semua. Karena kami tahu kalian sayang kepada kami, begitu juga kami sangat sayang pada kalian... Gomawo.." kata Kyuhyun menutup penjelasan nya dan membungkukkan badan nya.

Semua orang tercengang mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan muka nya dalam dalam. Tangan satunya mencengkram erat celana nya. Sedangkan tangan satunya berpegangan erat dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Bisa dirasakan nya, baik tangan nya ataupun tangan Kyuhyun sama sama dingin. Bagaimanapun ini lah saatnya nasib mereka ditentukan. Jika ELF bisa menerima, maka mereka akan tetap menjadi bagian Super Junior. Dan bila ELF tidak menerima, mereka harus keluar dari Super Junior.

Suasana lalu menjadi ramai. Orang orang dalam ruangan itu baik wartawan maupun ELF mulai heboh. Saling berbisik bisik satu sama lain memberikan pendapat tentang pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi. Tiba tiba ada salah satu ELF mengangkat tangan nya. Para staff SM Entertaintment yang ada di sana pun memberikan mic pada yeoja itu

"Sungmin oppa!" katanya setelah mendapatkan mic.

"Ne?" kata Sungmin tersentak sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pada yeoja yang bertanya itu

"Bagaimana perasaan mu? Apakah kau bahagia?" tanya ELF itu lagi. Sungmin sempat tercengang bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak disangkanya itu. Dia sempat bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Ditengokannya kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyuhyun pun memberi senyum semangat padanya. Senyum pun lalu terukir di wajah imut nya,

"Ne... Aku sangat sangat bahagia... Aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat mencintaiku, mempunyai hyung dan dongsaeng di Super Junior yang sangat menyayangiku ku, mempunyai ELF yang sangat memperhatikan ku, dan sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai seorang bayi yang akan aku sayangi sepenuh hati.." kata Sungmin lagi.

ELF yang bertanya itu pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dan begitu juga semua ELF yang ada di situ, mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan mengangguk,

"Jika oppa bahagia, maka kami akan ikut bahagia. Bagi kami, kebahagiaan oppadeul adalah yang utama bagi kami... Sungmin oppa, jagalah kesehatan mu. Kyuhyun oppa, jagalah Sungmin oppa dengan baik... Kami pasti akan tidak sabar menunggu keponakan kami yang akan lahir nanti..." kata ELF itu. Yang diiyakan oleh semua ELF yang ada disitu. Lalu mereka semua bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak "KyuMin saranghae!".

Muka para member Super Junior langsung berubah cerah. Tentu yang paling bahagia adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Air mata sudah mengalir dari mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Lalu mereka berdua lalu berdiri dan membungkuk dalam dalam pada fans yang amat sangat mereka sayangi itu.

.

.

Hari hari pun berlalu. Setelah lewat dari morning sick yang parah, Sungmin sudah bisa kembali mengikuti schedule nya. Walau tetap Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan dia ikut nge dance jika dance itu berat. Membuat namja aegyo itu cemberut pada kekasihnya. Tapi keputusan Kyuhyun tidak dapat di ganggu gugat. Bujukan apapun dari Sungmin tetap tidak merubah keputusan nya. Dan akhirnya Sungmin pun mengalah. Menurut pada sang magnae.

.

.

Sekarang usia kandungan Sungmin pun memasukin bulan ke 3. Malam itu, semua orang sedang terlelap tidur. Tiba tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada orang yang mengguncang guncang badan nya. Dia lalu membuka matanya perlahan lahan,

"Unngg... Minnie ah... Ada apa chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun masih setengah tertidur.

"Kyunie... Aku pingin jus..." kata Sungmin sambil masih mengguncang guncang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jus? Jus apa hyung?" kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha bangun.

"Jus susu strawbery di campur pasta kacang merah plus mangga..." kata Sungmin lagi. Mendengar campuran jus yang belum pernah Kyuhyun dengar, membuatnya benar benar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jus macam apa itu hyung? Aku belum pernah dengar jus seperti itu..." tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin heran.

"Tapi aku pengen itu..." kata Sungmin, merajuk.

"Hyung, sekarang sudah malam. Dimana kita bisa cari pasta kacang merah dan mangga jam segini? Gimana kalo hyung minum susu strawberry nya Hyukkie hyung yang di kulkas itu aja ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tiba tiba aja Sungmin langsung cemberut. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Dia lalu membalikkan badan nya marah.

"Ya sudah... Kau memang ga sayang sama aku dan bayi ini..."kata Sungmin ngambek. Lalu terdengar sedikit isakan dari sang bunny boy. Kyuhyun langsung panik. Dia baru sadar, kekasihnya ini sedang ngidam.

"Arrasso... Arrasso... Kita cari mangga dan pasta kacang merah nya ya... Tapi hyung jangan nangis gini donk..." kata Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin dengan panik. Sungmin lalu membalik badan nya dan senyum sudah berkembang disana.

"Tapi aku ikut pergi ya..." kata Sungmin sambil berdiri dari kasur dan pergi mengambil jaketnya dengan riang.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti Sungmin turun dari kasur dan mengambil jaket lalu mengambil kunci mobil. Sepertinya dia harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan mood Sungmin yang gampang berubah ubah ini.

.

Malam itu, kedua namja itu menjelajah kota Seoul demi mencari pasta kacang merah dan mangga. Untungnya Kyuhyun mengetahui ada toko buah yang buka sampai malam. Jadi tanpa kesusahan yang berarti dia bisa mendapatkan mangga.

Yang susah sekarang adalah mencari pasta kacang merah. Di mana bisa mendapatkan pasta kacang merah malam malam begini. Dia telusuri semua supermarket yang mungkin menjual nya. Dan tentu saja semua sudah tutup.

Setelah hampir menyerah tiba tiba Kyuhyun mempunyai ide. Di pinggirkan nya mobil nya di sebuah mini market. Dia lalu turun, sedangkan Sungmin menunggu di mobil. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali lagi ke mobil.

"Hyung... Hyung tau kan dari tadi kita mencari pasta kacang merah susah sekali..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Jadi untuk malam ini, pasta kacang merahnya diganti sama es krim kacang merah ga papa ya hyung... Yang penting kan rasanya sama..." kata Kyuhyun lagi pelan sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya tadi dari mini market. Kyuhyun sudah siap siap menerima penolakan dari Sungmin, tapi ternyata jawaban Sungmin,

"Ne... Gwenchana... Es krim kacang merah juga enak buat jus..." kata Sungmin sambil mengambil kantong plastik itu dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ke dorm juga.

.

Sampai dorm, Sungmin langsung membawa semua nya ke dapur. Di campur nya es krim kacang merah, susu strawberry, dan mangga di blender. Setelah jadi, diminum nya jus dengan percampuran yang aneh itu dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin itu. Semenjak segala masalah sudah teratasi, Sungmin kembali ceria. Nafsu makan nya pun kembali. Dia tampak makin sehat. Pipinya pun makin chubby. Yang tidak pernah gagal mengundang gemas dari orang lain, terutama kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyunie mau?" tanya Sungmin menawarkan jus bikinan nya itu.

"Engga... Untuk hyung aja..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Tapi aku udah kenyang... Jadi Kyunie aja ya yang ngehabisin..." kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan jus yang tersisa separuhnya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi, dia tau jika dia menolak, Sungmin pasti akan menangis lagi. Dia benar benar kewalahan dengan mood swing Sungmin ini. Akhirnya dengan rela dia menghabiskan jus bikinan Sungmin itu. Untungnya, walau bahan dasarnya aneh aneh, jus kali ini enak.

Setelah menghabiskan jus itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu kembali ke kamar mereka dan tidur.

.

.

Keesokan pagi nya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bangun agak terlambat. Yah jelas saja, karena mereka baru tidur menjelang pagi gara gara kejadian jus semalam. Sungmin langsung menuju dapur, sedangkan Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang makan dengan masih sesekali menguap.

"Pagi hyungdeul..." kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursinya di ruang makan.

"Pagi Kyuhyun ah..." jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Semalam kau kemana Kyu? Aku mendengar kau dan Sungmin keluar tengah malam..." tanya Yesung.

"Minnie hyung ingin jus. Tapi bahan nya itu yang susah dicari. Susu strawberry dicampur mangga dan pasta kacang merah. Kalau aku menolak, dia menangis. Aarrgghh bingung sendiri… Dan akhirnya kami semalam mengitari Seoul mencari bahan bahan jus unik itu..." kata Kyuhyun lemas. Semua member, selain Sungmin dan Ryewook yang sedang didapur, tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Rupanya Sungmin ah sedang ngidam!" kata Heechul. Dan diiyakan oleh semua member.

"Kyunie!" teriak Sungmin sambil masuk ke ruang makan dengan gembira. Di tangan nya terdapat gelas berisi jus berwarna aneh. Dia lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Lalu menunjukkan gelas berisi jus itu dengan bangga kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bikin jus lagi! Ini campuran antara wortel, eskrim strawberry, dan daun mint... Ada sedikit kentang gorengnya juga sih..." Kata Sungmin sambil tertawa malu. Kyuhyun melongo. What? Kentang goreng dalam jus?

"Tapi kalau nanti aku ga habis, kau harus menghabiskan nya ya Kyunnie..." kata Sungmin lagi sambil melihat Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang bulat dan innoccent itu. Kyuhyun lemas, sedangkan semua member tertawa lagi melihat kemalangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sore itu Kyuhyun asyik duduk sendiri di studio di gedung SMent. Tadi mereka habis berlatih untuk dance terbaru mereka. Beberapa hyungdeul nya sudah balik ke dorm, begitu juga Sungmin. Mereka memilih mandi dan berganti baju di dorm saja. Sedangkan beberapa lain nya masih mandi dan ganti baju di gedung SMent. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mandi dan asyik beristirahat sambil menunggu hyungdeul nya untuk balik ke dorm.

"Kyuhyunie..." tiba tiba Leeteuk masuk ke studio dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Rambutnya basah menandakan dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hei hyung..."

"Sungmin ah mana?" tanya Leeteuk lagi sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Dia balik ke dorm duluan hyung... Semenjak kehamilan nya makin kelihatan, dia lebih suka mandi di dorm... Aku memilih mandi disini aja deh. Habis sekarang Minnie hyung suka lama banget di kamar mandi nya... Kelamaan melihat cermin..." kata Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya tertawa,

"Yaah mengertilah Kyu... Gimanapun badan nya mengalami perubahan yang sangat besar dengan kehamilan nya ini... Jadi ga heran kalau dia kadang ribut mengenai penampilan nya..."

"Tapi kenapa dia begitu banget sih... Aku ga akan peduli badan nya mau berubah kaya gimana. Aku tetap menyayangi nya... Apalagi sekarang dia sedang hamil... Hamil anakku pula…" kata Kyuhyun bingung

"Perasaan Sungmin itu kan lembut banget, apalagi di tambah sekarang dia sedang hamil. Ga heran dia jadi tambah ribut begitu... Mengertilah..." kata Leeteuk lagi sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne umma..." kata Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

"Omong omong Kyuhyun ah... Sebenarnya aku mau berbicara penting denganmu..." kata Leeteuk lagi. Kali ini muka nya agak serius. Membuat Kyuhyun menaruh perhatian nya pada apa yang akan di ucapkan leader nya ini.

"Usia kandungan Sungmin ah sudah mau 5 bulan kan?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya menikah? Biar bagaimanapun, menikah itu adalah hal yang penting. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang mengandung... Kasihan juga kan anak kalian nanti jika lahir tapi orang tuanya belum menikah dengan sah?" kata Leeteuk panjang lebar. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas nya.

"Sebenarnya ini sudah aku pikirkan dari dulu dulu hyung. Bahkan semenjak dokter Shin mengatakan Sungmin hyung hamil… Cuma, keadaan yang membuatku menunda nunda nya. Belum lagi sekarang semua nya sedang sibuk. Aku jadi bingung sendiri... Belum lagi aku harus meminta ijin pada orang tuaku dan orang tua Sungmin hyung..." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Ya kedua keluarga Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sudah mengetahui keadaan ini. Mereka berdua pun sudah mengunjungi keluarga masing masing untuk mengabarkan masalah ini sebelum pers conference dengan wartawan dan ELF dulu itu. Karena memang dari awal mereka tidak menutupi hubungan mereka pada orang tua mereka, kedua orang tua mereka tidak protes apapun saat mereka mengabarkan kalau Sungmin hamil. Mereka hanya kaget saja mendengar seorang namja bisa hamil. Bahkan umma Kyuhyun dan umma Sungmin sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran cucu pertama mereka itu.

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ah... Beberapa hari lalu aku di panggil oleh umma mu dan umma Sungmin untuk menemui mereka... Mereka bilang, mereka berharap sekali kalian segera menikah. Dan untuk masalah pernikahan, mereka berdua bilang serahkan saja pada mereka. Jadi yang kau butuhkan sekarang tinggal lamarlah Sungmin ah secepatnya..." kata Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar kata kata hyung nya. Umma nya dan umma Sungmin memanggil Leeteuk untuk membahas pernikahan nya? Kyuhyun cukup tahu bagaimana dekatnya kedua umma tersebut. Apalagi setelah kedua anak laki lakinya menjalin hubungan dan kini Sungmin hamil. Makin seringlah mereka mengobrol, bila tidak dapat bertemu, maka mereka akan mengobrol melalui telepon.

"Melamarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih bengong.

"Tentu saja! Masa menikah ga di lamar dulu sih? Atau kau ga mau melamarnya?"

"Aniyo hyung... Bukan begitu. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana melamarnya... Dari dulu, aku selalu berkeinginan, saat aku melamar nanti, itu harus dengan cara yang spesial. Apalagi kini aku mau melamar Sungmin hyung, calon umma dari anak ku... Pastinya harus sangat spesial... Cuma aku masih belum terpikir bagaimana aku harus melamarnya..." kata Kyuhyun bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aiih… uri Kyuhyunie ternyata romantis..." kata Leeteuk sambil menggoda magnae nya itu.

"Hyung!" protes Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk menggodanya. Leeteuk tertawa keras melihat sang magnae itu salah tingkah. Jarang jarang bisa melihat namja yang di juluki evilKyu ini salah tingkah.

"Gini deh, nanti rencana nya kita pikirkan bersama... Untuk waktunya, gimana kalo hari Sabtu besok. Mumpung schedule kita kosong..." kata Leeteuk lagi setelah tertawanya selesai.

"Mwo? Besok sabtu? Hyung, itu tinggal 4 hari lagi! Andwe! Aku belum menyiapkan apapun! Bahkan aku belum membeli cincin..." kata Kyuhyun panik sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Menolak ide hyung tertuanya itu.

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ah...", Leeteuk lalu merogoh saku celana nya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celana nya dan menyerahkan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kotak itu dengan bingung, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Leeteuk yang tersenyum padanya,

"Bukalah Kyu..." kata Leeteuk lagi. Walau masih bingung, Kyuhyun lalu membuka kotak itu. Lalu terlihatlah 3 buah cincin disana. Kyuhyun ternganga tidak percaya,

"Hyung... I... Ini..."

"Iya Kyu, pakailah 1 cincin yang berbeda itu untuk melamar Sungmin. Sedang 2 lain nya gunakanlah sebagai cincin pernikahanmu. Cincin itu dari kami semua. Oh iya, sepertinya Ahra-sshi mendengar berita ini ntah dari mana, dia lalu menghubungiku dan mengatakan ingin ikut berpartisipasi. Jadi dia lah yang memilihkan dan membeli cincin ini..."

"Ahra noona?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia tidak percaya noona nya itu pun ikut berpartisipasi.

"Ne... Jadi anggaplah ini hadiah dari kami untuk kalian..." kata Leeteuk. Kyuhyun benar benar merasa terharu dengan kelakuan semua member padanya. Betapa dia beruntunng mempunyai hyungdeul seperti mereka semua.

"Gomawo hyung... Jeongmal gomawo!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun membalas pelukan nya sambil menepuk nepuk punggung nya.

"Berbahagialah uri magnae!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>hohoho *author ketawa geje* gimana sama chapter ini? aneh kah? semoga engga ya? *author berdoa*<p>

Sesuai request kemaren di review, author bakal tetep bikinin scene Kyu ngelamar Minnie di chapter depan... Gomawo udah kasih pendapat chingudeul ke author... author ga jadi bingung deh... hehehe

wah wah dari review chapter 2 kemaren banyak yang bilang kenapa Lee So Man jadi baek banget di FF ini... hohoho. Jujur author ga tega kalo ngeliat KyuMin menderita gara gara Lee Soo Man *pdhl realita nya gitu =.="*. Mana Minnie baru hamil pula. Kasian kalo masalahnya makin banyak. Jadi author "mulusin" deh jalan nya.. hoho.

Mian ya chingudeul yang pada kecewa kalo Lee Soo Man disini jadi baek. Anggap aja itu doa author biar Lee Soo Man bisa baek ama anak anak Suju #curcol

.

Waktunya bales review :

Neo Naruru Ryu : iya Soo Man disini baek... mian ya chingu kalo kecewa... habis author kasian ama Minnie sih... hehe. sama author juga rela kalo Umin beneran hamil ama Kyu #plak. ini udah update chingu, semoga chingu suka updatean nya ya! ^^

LittleLiappe : author ikut chingu dateng ke konfrensi pers nya KyuMin... hahaha. author juga berharap sih author salah satu yeoja yang beruntung itu chingu... tapi apa daya ga bisa. jadi biar adil Kyu ama Umin aja ya... hahahaha *otak fujoshi*. sip sip ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga suka ya ama chapter ini ^^

Princess Sachie : hehe iya Soo Man setuju.. habis author ga tega bikin KyuMin lebih menderita. semoga chingu ga kecewa ya. haha tenang chingu tenang... ELF nerima kok. kan apapun asal mereka bahagia #plak. sip sip chingu! author bakal bikin Kyu ngelamar Min kok... ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Minnie Chagiy4 : Siiip! Toss! Jalan pikiran chingu sama kaya author! Ni sesuai request udah author bikinin pas Minnie ngidam. hahaha. ngelamarnya next chapter ya! semoga author suka sama chapter ini ya ^^

Rhie chan Aoi sora : hahaha sama chingu! author juga bener bener rela deh kalo KyuMin itu beneran ada. mau hamil juga author nerima #plak. iya chingu. author juga sedih. temen author jg ada yg hobi nge bashing boyband korea. pdhl dia suka band2 jepang. kan ga beda jauh. hiks. um~ author jg msh ga tau bakal jd brp chapter chingu. tapi author usahain ga panjang panjang deh... ini update an nya chingu semoga suka ^^

Ditahorse : hehe iya donk~ kan Kyu khawatir bgt sama keadaan Umin n anaknya. hohoho. iya ni Soo Man author bikin baik... habis kasian Umin klo baru hamil pula. hehe tenang chingu... ELF nerima kok.. kan mereka sayang ama oppadeul... siiip author bikin lamaran nya kok! ini updatean nya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Lee hye rin : hehe iya Soo Man baik disini. ga tega author ngeliat mereka menderita. tapi gomawo udah seneng kalo Soo Man nya dibikin baik. hehe. Siap chingu, author bakal bikin lamaran nya next chapter. tenang bakal sampe anak nya lahir kok... hehe. umur author 20an chingu.. author yakin author lebih tua dari chingu. hahaha *merasa tua, krn emang keadaanya gitu*. mau panggil chingu boleh, mau unnie juga oke. terserah chingu aja. hehe. ini updatean nya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Cilixtabi : hehe siap chingu! author bakal bikin mpe Minnie ngelahirin kok! tenang aja... Omo? kembar 3? waduh kasian Minnie ama Kyu dong ngejagain nya... ntar seluruh dorm ikutan ribut donk... apalagi kalo evil kaya Kyu... bisa bisa malah ribut sendiri sama om ikan dan tante onyet... haha. ini udah update chingu... semoga suka ya sama yg ini ^^

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : hehe iya Kyu ngebentak... habis Minnie nya pabbo sih *digampar Minnie*. hehe iya mian chingu Soo Man nya di bikin baik... habis kasian liet Minnie menderita pdhal baru hamil... sip chingu! bakal author bikin lamaran nya next chapter ya! hehe. ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Arisa Adachi : sama chingu! author juga nerima bagimanapun kondisi Minnie... sip sip chingu... ini udah update, semoga suka update an nya ya ^^

Iino Sayuri : huwaah makasih chingu udah suka banget ama FF ini *hug*. EunHae? hoho. author coba ya... dr kmrn nyoba belom ada feel nya gagal mulu. tp author usahain deh... hehe. siap chingu! bakal author bikin lamaran nya next chapter ya! hehe ini dah update chingu... termasuk kilat ga? semoga chingu juga suka chapter ini kaya chapter sebelum nya ya ^^

Ch0 3z : haha iya Soo Man author bikin bijaksana disini... habis kasian sama Minnie.. udah hamil, masa harus menderita... Siap chingu! author bakal bikin lamaran nya di next chapter ya... tenang ELF nerima kok. setuju! KyuMin is real! gyahahaha. nama anaknya? haha belom kepikiran chingu! ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ^^ ne gomawo... nado saranghae ^^

Kim Ryesha : siap chingu! ini author bikin ada lamaran nya kok... lamarannya di next chapter ya! reaksi appa umma KyuMin? hoho mereka merestui kok. kan dari awal mereka juga tau KyuMin pacaran. hoho. iya Soo Man baik... biar ga jadi batu penghalang (?) buat KyuMin... haha. ni udah update chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

Liu Xian Hua : oya? hohoho. Syukur deh kalo sequel nya lebih bagus... hahaha. ini udah update chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

Nam Ri Rin KyuMinSaranghae : hehe siap chingu! lamaran nya di next chapter ya... hohoho. wah author juga mau deh jadi baby sitter nya anak nya KyuMin... kekekeke. waah makasih udah dibilang keren *hug*. ini udah update chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

Dina LuvKyumin : haha chingu bener! ELF nerima kok... kan apapun asal oppadeul bahagia... hehehe. yah chingu, kalo Minnie hamil beneran ama Kyu mah author juga seSuju banget! mendukung 100%! *otak fujoshi*. siip! ini udah lanjut, semoga chingu suka updatean nya ya ^^

Kim JaeNa : hahaha jangan lupa tumpeng nya chingu! haha. iya Soo Man author bikin baik... author ga tega sih ngeliat Minnie menderita. kasian udah hamil masa harus menderita juga... haha sip sip... lamaran nya di next chapter ya... tar kalo chingu dateng, author diajak ya #plak. hahaha. ini udah update chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

Lee Sunmiina : KyuMin m-preg emang mantap! uwooo~ makasih chingu atas saran nya! gpp kok! author malah suka kalo ada yang kasih kritik dan saran... jadi bisa nambah pengetahuan author... ntar kesalahan2 author bakal di coba perbaiki deh... omo? jujur chingu... kalo angst nya nyampe gitu... ga tega author bikin nya... kasian Minnie *nangis*. tapi bisa deh untuk ide bikin FF lain nya nanti, tp ga se angst ide chingu ya. hehe. waah makasih chingu udah suka FF ini... *hug*. KyuMin m-preg lagi? haha kita liet nanti ya chingu. Mungkin bisa juga, habis author menikmati sih bikin FF ini. gyahahaha. ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Sam Ran Rinmales login : haha iya chingu.. kasian Minnie kalo ga di restuin. ntar kepikiran dia... sip sip! ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

Childyewook : haha iya other pairing nya emang dikit2 bgt chingu, termasuk YeWook. uwooo makasih chingu buat "100 thumbs " nya! *hug*. ini udah update next chap nya chingu, semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Ririn Ryeosomnia : haha sama chingu, author juga seneng nulis pas bagian Kyu ngebentak! akhirnya bisa bikin Kyu marah! hahaha. sip sip chingu! bakal author bikin mpe anaknya lahir kok... lamaran nya di next chapter ya... hehe. ini udah update chingu, semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Sparkyuminnie : hahaha sama chingu... author mah sepenuh hati nerima KyuMin... tenang chingu... ELF nerima kok... kan yang penting oppadeul bahagia... hoho. ni udah update chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

Af13knight : hohoho mian ya chingu... disini author bikin Soo Man baik... abis ga tega bikin KyuMin menderita... kasian kandungan nya Minnie... haha kan Kyu marah karena sayang sama Minnie... hohoho. tanggapan nya ELF setuju sama kehamilan nya Minnie chingu! hahaha. kan ELF sayang KyuMin *nunjuk diri sendiri*. siip ini udah update chingu, semoga suka ^^

YOSH! udah semua kan review an nya? semoga ga ada yang kelewat...

hyaaaa~ author lagi lagi mau ngucapin makasiiiihhhh banget... *deep bow* jeongmal kamsahamnida atas reviewan nya... gomawo chingudeul udah mau review di FF ini... *author nangis terharu* seneng banget author ngeliat review an ini ... hehehe

.

SIP~ ini update an nya chingudeul...

sekarang author minta review an dari chingudeul lagi yaa... *puppy eyes*

REVIEW PLEASE...

Kamsahamnida ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**KyuMin's Family**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : Common Suju's Pairing**

**Rating : T**

**************Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg********

**Summary : Kyuhyun dan hyeungdeul nya pun membuat rencana untuk melamar Sungmin. Bagimana cara Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin?**

******Disclaimer : Jelas mereka bukan punya saya *sigh****  
><strong>

**Hohoho. Mian kali ini agak lama update nya. Author baru stuck ide =.=" Akhirnya malah nulis fanfict laen... rating nya M pula... =.="**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, author bikin chapter kali ini cukup panjang... hehehe. Semoga ga aneh ya...**

**Langsung check it out aja ya ^^**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya hari sabtu pun datang. Selama 4 hari itu, para member sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan diam diam agar tidak diketahui Sungmin.<p>

Siang itu, Sungmin asyik tidur tidur an di kasurnya. Semenjak hamil, dia memang suka sekali tidur. Menjadi orang hamil membuatnya makin gampang lelah. Apalagi hari ini mereka sedang tidak ada schedule. Makin puaslah dia tidur tidur an. Sudah sejak pagi Kyuhyun keluar. Entah mau kemana. Beberapa member juga tampak pergi. Sungmin pun tak ambil pusing.

.

Tok tok! Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Lalu menyembul lah kepala Ryewook saat pintu di buka sedikit,

"Hyung..."

"Ne Wookie ah... Ada apa? Masuklah!" kata Sungmin sambil bangkit dari posisi tidur ke posisi duduk di kasurnya. Ryewook lalu masuk dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu.

"Hyung... Aku mau minta tolong boleh?" tanya sang eternal magnae itu pada sang bunny boy.

"Minta tolong apa Wookie ah?"

"Bisa ga hari ini kau menemaniku cari kado buat Yesung hyung?" pinta Wookie.

"Kado buat Yesung hyung? Seingetku ultah Yesung hyung masih lama deh..." kata Sungmin sambil mengingat ngingat.

"Yaa... Kan aku ga perlu ngasih kado kalo cuma ultah aja... Ya mau ya hyung... Nanti aku traktir es krim deh..." pinta Ryewook lagi. Ia tau sekali, semenjak hamil, hyung nya satu itu bener bener tergila gila makan es krim.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh memilih, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk tidur di dorm seharian ini, tapi melihat puppy eyes di mata dongsaenya itu, dia gak tega. Apalagi janji Ryewook untuk membelikan nya es krim, bener bener membuat dia tergiur.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menemanimu... Sekalian jalan jalan deh. Habis Kyu ga pulang pulang juga..." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang. Ryewook pun tersenyum melihat pancingan nya berhasil.

"Gomawo hyung...". Lalu dua namja imut ini bersiap siap dan meninggalkan dorm dengan senang.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Ryewook dan Sungmin keluar, semua member langsung berkumpul di dorm. Mereka langsung menjalankan tugas masing masing untuk menghias dorm. Mereka juga menyiapkan makanan yang sudah dipesan sebelum nya, maklum koki mereka, alias Kim Ryewook mendapat tugas membawa Sungmin keluar dari dorm.

.

.

Malam sudah datang ketika Ryewook dan Sungmin balik ke dorm. Ryewook langsung mengajak hyung nya itu balik setelah dia mendapat sms dari Yesung bahwa persiapan di dorm sudah selesai.

"Mianhae Wookie ah... Gara gara aku keasyikan ngeliat baju baju bayi, kau jadi gagal mendapatkan hadiah buat Yesung hyung" sesal Sungmin. Memang, sampe mall tadi matanya langsung terpaku pada baju baju bayi yang lucu lucu, apalagi warna nya pink. Sungmin langsung ngeloyor masuk toko itu dan ga mau keluar keluar sampe akhirnya Ryewook mengajaknya pulang.

"Gwenchana hyung... Kan aku bisa cari lain kali lagi... Aku juga malah lupa membelikan mu es krim... Mianhae" kata Ryewook sambil tersenyum maklum melihat hyung nya tadi benar benar ga bisa lepas dari baju baju bayi berwarna pink tadi. Dan lagi tujuan utama nya membawa Sungmin keluar kan bukan untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah.

"Aah gwenchana Wookie ah... Tar aku minta Kyu aja membelikan es krim buatku.. Hehe" kata Sungmin lagi.

.

Sungmin lalu membuka pintu dorm. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat dorm gelap gulita. Tetapi pandangan nya sekarang tertuju pada lilin lilin yang di taruh di lantai di sepanjang lorong masuk. Lilin lilin itu seperti membuat jalan setapak ke arah ruang tengah. Karena penasaran, Sungmin pun mengikuti arah lilin lilin tersebut.

Sampai ruang tengah dia lebih terkejut lagi. Smua perabotan disana sudah disingkirkan. Sekarang di sana cuma ada sebuah piano besar. Dan Leeteuk sedang duduk di depan nya. Lalu di samping nya berdiri sang mochi, Henry, dengan biola putih nya.

Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya apa apa. Leeteuk dan Henry sudah memainkan alat musik mereka masing masing. Lalu terdengarlah suara lembut Yesung, menyanyikan It Has To be You *anggep aja pas saat itu It Has To Be You udah ada *. Sampai lagu itu selesai di nyanyikan pun Sungmin masih ternganga melihat kejutan ini.

Dia baru sadar setelah semua member tiba tiba sudah mengelilingi nya. Zhoumi lalu mendorong Sungmin untuk ke tengah.

.

Lalu, Leeteuk dan Henry memulai lagi memainkan piano dan biola mereka. Kini intro lagu Marry U yang terdengar *author saranin baca ini sambil denger Marry U ^^*

Lalu Eunhyuk pun memulai Rap nya

_Love oh baby my girl__  
><em>_Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon__  
><em>_Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul__  
><em>(_Love, oh baby my girl__  
><em>_You are my everything__  
><em>_My dazzlingly beautiful bride__  
><em>_You are a gift from god)_

Diteruskan dengan Heechul

_Haengbokhangayo geudaeui kkaman neuneseo nunmuri heureujyo__  
><em>_Kkaman meori pappuri dwol ddaekkajido__  
><em>_Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal deoseul na maengsehalgeyo  
><em>_(We'll be very happy, your black eyes well up with tears  
><em>_Even if your black memerizing hair turns white  
><em>_My love, you my love, I swear I love you)_

Giliran menyanyi Sungmin pun diambil alih oleh Kibum

_Geudaereul saranghandaneun malpyeongsaeng maeil haejigo shipeo__  
>(<em>_Saying I love you is what I want to do the most everyday in my life)_

Giliran Ryewook yang menyanyi

_Would you marry me? Neol saranghago akkimyeo saragaro shipeo__  
>(<em>_Would you marry me? I want to love you, treasure you, and live with you)_

Lalu giliran Kangin menyanyi

_Geudaga jami deul ddaemada nae pare haewojugo shipeo__  
>(<em>_I want you to lean on my shoulders each time you sleep)_

Dilanjutkan dengan Hanggeng

_Would you marry me? Ireon naui maeum heorakhaejurae?__  
>(<em>_Would you marry me? With this heart of mine, will you accept me?)_

Lalu giliran Kyuhyun pun di ambil oleh Yesung

_Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge, I do__  
><em>_Neol saranghaneun geol, I do  
><em>_Neungwa biga wado akkyeojuyeonseo, I do  
><em>_Neoreul jikyeojulge, my love  
><em>(_To accompany you for the whole lifetime, I do  
><em>_To love you, I do  
><em>_Regardless of snow and rain, i will be there to protect you, I do  
><em>_Let me be the one to protect you, my love)_

Donghae pun menyanyi rap bagian nya

_Hayan deureseureul ipeun geudae teokshidoreul ipeun naui moseup__  
><em>_Balgeoreumeul matchumteo geodneun uri jeo dalnimgwa byeore, I swear__  
><em>_Geojitmal shilheo uishimshilheo__  
><em>_Saranghaneun daui gongju, stay with me__  
>(<em>_You wearing the white bridal gown, me wearing the suit__  
><em>_Both of us walking in sync towards the stars and moon, I swear__  
><em>_No lies, no suspicion__  
><em>_My dearest princess, stay with me)_

Siwon pun lalu menyanyanyi

_Uriga naireul meogeodo useumyeo saragago shipeo__  
>(<em>_Even if we are becoming older, we will smile and live on)_

Lalu gantian sang leader menyanyi sambil terus memainkan piano nya

_Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamkke haejurae?__  
><em>_(Would you marry me? Are you willing to live the rest of your life with me?)_

Ryewook pun menyambung, sambil memegang tangan Yesung di sebelahnya

_Himdeulgo eoryeowodo, I do__  
><em>_Neul daega isseulga, I do__  
><em>_(No matter how weary and tired we are, I do__  
><em>_I will always be by your side, I do)_

Yesung pun menyambung sambil menggenggam tangan Ryewook kencang

_Uri hamkkehaneun malheun nal dongan, I do__  
><em>_maeil gamsahalge, my love__  
>(<em>_The days when we will spend together, I do__  
><em>_Everyday will my heart be thankful, my love)_

Tiba tiba terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari balik lingkaran yang mengelilingi Sungmin, dia datang sambil membawa sebuah balon yang di ujung talinya sudah diikat cincin

_Orae jeonbuteo neoreul wihae junbuhan__  
><em>_Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwo__  
><em>_Oneulgwa gateun mameuro jigeumui yaksok gieohalge__  
><em>_Would you marry me?  
><em>_(I have prepared this (ring) for you since a long time ago,  
><em>_Please take this shiny ring in my hand  
><em>_Just like the mood today, remember the promise that we're making now  
><em>_Would you marry me?)_

Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkan balon itu ke depan Sungmin, yang kini sudah berderai air mata. Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang ternganga karena terkejut dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. Suasana lalu menjadi tenang, hanya terdengar suara Leeteuk memainkan piano nya dengan pelan. Semua menunggu jawaban sang namja aegyo itu.

"Would you marry me, Lee Sungmin?" sambil berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Matanya menatap lurus pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sungmin lalu maju dan mengambil balon di tangan Kyuhyun, dan menyanyi bagian nya yang memang seperti jawaban dari lamaran Kyuhyun tadi

_Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge, I do__  
><em>_Neol saranghaneun geol, I do__  
>(<em>_To accompany you for the whole lifetime,I do__  
><em>_To love you, I do)__  
><em>

Lalu sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan part nya, Kyuhun sudah memeluknya dan melanjutkan lagu itu

_Neungwa biga wado akkyeojuyeonseo, I do__  
><em>_Neoreul jikyeojulge, I do..._  
>(<em>Regardless of snow and rain, I will be there to protect you, I do<em>_  
><em>_Let me be the one to protect you, I do...)_

Lalu dengan senyum di muka mereka, mereka menyelesaikan lagu Marry U itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpelukan menyanyikan rap terakhir, dan diikuti oleh Shindong

_Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo_  
><em>Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo<em>  
><em>Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang<em>  
><em>Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo<em>  
><em>Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo<em>  
><em>Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya<em>  
><em>(All I have to give you is my love<em>  
><em>That's all I've got to offer<em>  
><em>I know I lack many things but not my love<em>  
><em>I'll look out and take care of you<em>  
><em>Will you promise me just one thing?<em>  
><em>No matter what happens<em>  
><em>We'll always love each other... That's all)<em>

Begitu juga dengan lain nya, menyanyi sambil berpelukan dengan pasangan masing masing

_Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo, I do...  
>Neul naega isseulgge, I do...<br>Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan, I do...  
>Maeil gamsahalge, My love...<br>_(No matter how weary and tired we are, I do__  
><em>_I will always be by your side, I do  
><em>The days when we will spend together, I do<em>_  
><em>_Everyday will my heart be thankful, my love)__  
><em>

Dan Ryewook pun menutup lagu itu dengan nada tingginya

_Nawa gyeolhanhaejurae? I do__  
>(<em>_Will you marry me? I do)_

.

Tepuk tangan langsung terdengar dari seluruh dorm. Semua member tersenyum bahagia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang sedang berpelukan erat di tengah mereka.

Kyuhyun lalu merenggangkan pelukan nya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang kini terus dialiri air mata harunya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan di lamar Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil balon dari tangan Sungmin. Lalu mencopot ikatan pada cincin itu. Dan memasangkan nya di jari manis Sungmin. Senyum terkembang dari kedua nya saat saling memandang.

"Saranghae hyung... Jeongmal saranghamnida…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup cincin yang sekarang sudah tersemat di jari manis Sungmin.

"Nado Kyu… for today and forever…" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Dan semua member bertepuk tangan sambil saling merangkul pasangan masing masing.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, di suatu sore, Sungmin asyik menonton tv di ruang tengah bersama Yesung, Ryewook, dan Shindong. Kyuhyun sedang menjadi bintang tamu acara Sukira bersama Donghae. Sedang member lainnya pun sedang sibuk dengan schedule masing masing.

Ting tong!

Terdengar bunyi bel dorm mereka. Ryewook lalu pergi menuju arah intercom. Dan ternyata tamu mereka sore itu adalah Cho Ahra, noona nya Kyuhyun. Yeoja cantik itu pun di persilahkan masuk oleh para member.

"Minnie ah... Bisa aku berbicara berdua sebentar dengan mu?" kata Ahra, setelah duduk di sofa di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin sempat bingung. Apa yang ingin calon kakak iparnya ini bicarakan?

"Ne... Kita ke kamarku aja ya, noona. Kajja!" kata Sungmin sambil berdiri. Ahra pun mengikutinya menuju kamar KyuMin.

.

Sampai di kamar, Sungmin duduk di samping yeoja yang sudah dia anggap noona kandungnya sendiri ini. Tidak biasanya Ahra mendatanginya seperti ini. Biasanya mereka lebih sering berkomunikasi lewat telpon.

"Noona... Gwenchanayo? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Ahra lalu menengok melihat ke arah namja aegyo itu. Dia lalu tersenyum, tapi tetap Sungmin dapat menangkap ada kekhawatiran disana.

"Sungmin ah... Sebenarnya aku bingung bagaimana aku harus mengatakan nya padamu... Aku hanya takut kau tersinggung dan marah padaku..." kata Ahra pelan, membuat Sungmin makin bingung.

"Noona... Katakan saja... Aku malah jadi penasaran begini... Aku janji ga akan tersinggung... Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin was was.

"Ne, Minnie ah..." kata Ahra pelan. Ahra pun menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu Sungmin ah... Dari aku kecil, aku selalu mempunyai suatu impian... Suatu hari nanti, jika Kyuhyun menikah, aku ingin sekali me make up yeoja chingu nya secantik mungkin di hari pernikahan nya..." kata Ahra pelan. Membuat Sungmin menarik nafas kaget.

"Tapi ternyata impian itu akan susah di kabulkan... Karena ternyata calon mempelai adikku adalah seorang namja..." kata Ahra. Tapi Ahra tiba tiba kaget dengan kalimat nya sendiri, dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Ah mian Sungmin ah... Tolong jangan tersinggung. Aku bukan bermaksud apa apa. Aku sangat setuju kau menikah dengan adik ku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan adik ku menikah dengan orang lain selain dirimu... Aku lebih memilihmu menjadi mempelai Kyuhyun dari pada yeoja manapun di dunia... Aku... Aku hanya..." kata Ahra cepat cepat takut Sungmin salah paham. Tapi akhirnya dia speechless juga. Tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin sempat kaget dengan kata kata Ahra. Tapi setelah Sungmin berpikir sebentar, senyum terukir di wajah nya. Dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin di sampaikan yeoja di depan nya ini.

"Noona... Apakah maksudmu, kau ingin aku memakai gaun dan berdandan layaknya yeoja di pernikahanku nanti?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Ahra sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin itu. Tapi dia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tau kau pasti tersinggung... Bagaimanapun kau seorang namja... Pasti kau keberatan dengan keinginanku ini... Mian Minnie ah... Lupakan saja aku pernah berkata seperti ini..." kata Ahra lagi. Senyum kecil meminta maaf tersungging di bibirnya.

Sungmin pun tersenyum lagi pada noona nya itu. Dipeluk nya calon kakak iparnya itu sebentar.

"Gwenchana noona... Aku bersedia memenuhi permintaan mu..." kata Sungmin lagi. Sungmin kembali tersenyum melihat yeoja cantik di depan nya itu ternganga dan melotot heran melihat nya.

"Mak... Maksudmu?" kata Ahra terbata karena kaget.

"Ne... Aku bersedia memakai gaun dan kau make up layaknya pengantin wanita..."

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dilaksanakan 3 minggu kemudian. Saat kandungan Sungmin berumur 5.5 bulan. Mereka menggelarnya di kediaman keluarga Cho. Pesta itu tertutup untuk umum, dibuat hanya untuk orang orang terdekat saja. Semua member Suju dan orang tua masing masing tampak hadir, dan juga manajer Super Junior beserta Lee Soo Man.

Sungmin pun menepati janji nya pada Ahra. Dia memakai gaun pengantin dan di make up layaknya yeoja pada pernikahan nya itu. Tapi berhubung pada dasarnya Sungmin imut, dia sangat cocok di kenakan gaun pengantin. Membuat semua orang setuju dan senang melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa anggota Super Junior berceletuk bahwa yeoja saja kalah imut dengan nya.

.

.

Sore itu mereka mendapat libur lagi dari schedule mereka. Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Hanggeng, Siwon, Kibum, dan Shindong asyik menonton di ruang tengah. Sehari ini mereka memang melakukan dvd marathon. Henry dan Zhoumi ada di dorm mereka, di lantai lain dari gedung apartment ini. Ryewook dan Yesung sedang pergi membeli keperluan untuk Ddangko brothers. Eunhyuk dan Donghae asyik bermain PS di kamar mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin asyik tidur tiduran di kamar mereka.

Kehamilan nya yang menginjak 7 bulan membuat Sungmin lebih senang tiduran di kamar. Seperti sore ini, Sungmin sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tidur tiduran di samping nya. Kyuhyun tampak serius membaca buku tentang bayi. Tiba tiba dia bangun karena kaget membaca sesuatu di buku itu

"Hah! Masa bayi udah punya sidik jari semenjak awal kehamilan?". Lalu Kyuhyun menaruh telapak tangan nya di atas perut istrinya yang sekarang sudah besar itu

"Halo bayiku! Ternyata kau sudah punya sidik jari dari lama ya?" kata Kyuhyun pada perut Sungmin. Sungmin memutar bola mata nya karena geli melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun itu.

"Yah! Kasian anak kita ini... Punya appa yang pabbo!" kata Sungmin sambil tertawa geli dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari perutnya. Kyuhyun hanya melotot pura pura kesal. Di tangkupkan nya lagi tangan nya di atas perut Sungmin,

"Liat chagi... Umma mu bilang appa pabbo... Memang dia ga tau ya, Cho Kyuhyun itu seorang yang JENIUS! JE - NI - US!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menekankan pada kata jenius dengan bangga.

"Jadi chagi, kau harus sehat ya... Trus besok jadilah anak yang jenius seperti appa ini... Arraso?" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Dug! Tiba tiba terasa tendangan dari dalam perut Sungmin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpandang pandangan dengan kaget. Mereka masih tidak percaya apa yang mereka rasakan. Tapi ketika tendangan itu terasa untuk kedua kali nya, yakin lah mereka bahwa bayi mereka menendang. Ini pertama kali nya mereka merasakan tendangan dari bayi mereka. Sungmin mengangkat tangan nya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang sudah teriak kegirangan. Air mata bahagia sudah mengalir dari mata nya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia langsung loncat dari tempat tidur. Lalu lari ke ruang tengah sambil berteriak teriak mengabarkan kabar gembira itu pada hyungdeul nya.

"Hyuuunnngg! Dia menendang... Dia menendang!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di depan tv.

"Haish~ siapa sih yang nendang... Minggir Kyu! Ini sedang adegan bagus!" kata Heechul sebal.

"Bayiku menendang hyung! Bayiku menendang!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam seketika, termasuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang langsung lari ke ruang tengah saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara teriakan dari semua member dan mereka langsung lari menuju kamar KyuMin. Mereka tidak mau melewatkan moment merasakan tendangan itu.

.

.

Dan kehamilan Sungmin pun sudah masuk ke 8 bulan. Sudah semenjak awal bulan ke 8 nya, Sungmin cuti dari semua kegiatan Super Junior. Paling dia hanya muncul sekali kali dalam siaran radio ataupun tv show. Selebihnya, dia merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di dorm.

Seperti hari ini, setelah membantu Kyuhyun bersiap siap. Dia mengantar ke depan pintu, beberapa member yang memang mempunyai schedule hari itu.

"Aku pergi ya hyung... Hati hati di dorm! Kalau ada apa apa cepat telpon aku... Arasso?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum geli.

"Arrasso arrasso... Tenanglah! Disini juga ada Wookie... Kan dia bisa menemaniku..." kata Sungmin. Hari ini memang Ryewook tidak ada jadwal sama sekali. Sehingga bisa menemani Sungmin seharian di dorm.

"Baiklah..." kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok, agar wajahnya sejajar dengan perut Sungmin yang makin membesar. Ditangkupkan nya tangan nya di sana,

"Chagi... Appa berangkat ya... Jangan aneh aneh bikin Umma mu kenapa kenapa ya... Kalo mau nendang, jangan keras keras... Kasian umma mu... Arrasso?" kata Kyuhyun pada bayinya.

Memang semenjak mereka bisa merasakan tendangan bayinya, kadang bayi itu menendang keras. Tak jarang Sungmin sampai tidak bisa tidur karena merasa kesakitan oleh tendangan bayinya.

Setelah sekali lagi Kyuhyum mencium dahi Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun berangkat meninggalkan dorm.

.

"Wookie ah..." kata Sungmin siang itu sambil mengetuk kamar Ryewook. Dia melongok ke dalam kamar sang eternal maknae itu. Ryewook sedang asyik bermain dengan kura kura kekasihnya, Ddangko's brother.

Melihat kedatangan hyung nya, Ryewook pun tersenyum dan mempersilahkan hyung imutnya itu masuk.

"Masuklah hyung...". Sungmin pun duduk di ranjang Ryewook.

"Wookie ah... Kau mau ga menemani aku beli eskrim?" kata Sungmin.

"Mwo? Eskrim lagi hyung? Bukan nya kemarin Kyuhyunie baru membelikan mu eskrim 1 liter?" kata Ryewook tidak percaya. Hobi makan eskrim hyung nya ini benar benar makin parah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sebagai suami yang baik pun, benar benar memanjakan istrinya ini.

Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum malu malu sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal,

"Hehehe... Udah habis Wookie ah... Habis enak sih... Temenin aku ya... Aku ga tahan kalo harus nunggu Kyu pulang... Ya... Ya..." kata Sungmin melancarkan puppy eyes nya. Ryewook pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita pergi ke mini market bawah..." kata Ryewook mengalah.

.

.

"Wookie ah... Anak itu lucu sekali ya..." kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk anak kecil di depan nya. Mereka kini sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju mini market dekat dorm mereka.

Ryewook lalu memandangi anak yang di maksud Sungmin. Anak itu memang manis. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Kulitnya putih. Dia memakai dress biru selutut. Tangan satunya membawa balon, dan tangan satunya berpegangan pada umma nya di sebelahnya.

"Ne... Emang imut hyung..." kata Ryewook menyetujui pendapat Sungmin.

"Andai anakku besok seimut itu... Aku pasti bahagia..." kata Sungmin. Ryewook pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

Entah bagaimana, tiba tiba saja balon yang di pegang anak yang dibicarakan Sungmin dan Ryewook tadi, terlepas dari genggaman nya. Balon itu tertiup angin menuju jalan raya. Sedangkan anak itu sendiri langsung melepas tangan umma nya, dan berlari mengejar balon nya, ke arah jalan raya yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang melintas kencang.

Sungmin melihat itu tercengang. Dan secara reflek, dia sudah berlari menyelamatkan anak itu.

Ciiii~tt! Brak!

Dan Ryewook pun ternganga melihat kejadian yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu. Air mata mengalir deras saat dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arah Sungmin yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di aspal dengar berlumuran darah. Sungmin terserempet mobil saat berusaha menolong anak itu.

"Hyuuuunnnggg!".

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hiyaaaa~ geje abis TBCnya... OMO! kenapa fict ini jadi gini? *author menghela nafas*<p>

Mianhae chingudeul kalo update an nya kaya gini... tiba tiba aja author ingin mengikuti request beberapa chingu yang minta di tambah konflik nya. tapi ternyata konflik yang kepikir jadi nyiksa Minnie deh... hohoho.

Gimana sama lamaran nya Kyu? puas ga? semoga cukup romantis ya? habis menurut author itu udah romantis sih... xixixi. Author juga bakal nangis bahagia deh kalo Kyu ngelamar author kaya gitu #plakk *lu sape? #digampar sparKyu. Mungkin udah banyak FF lain yang juga pake lagu Marry U saat ngelamar, tapi author tetep pake ini, soalnya menurut author lagu itu romantiiisss banget... dan cocok dipake buat ngelamar... hohohoho *berkhayal di lamar Kyu pake lagu itu* #plakk

.

Saatnya bales review an.

Lee Hye Rin : hahaha. iya emang... kan Minnie suka nyiksa Kyu dengan alasan ngidam... hahaha. syukur deh kalo fict ini bisa bikin chingu senyum... sip deh! mau panggil onnie juga oke... hehehe. ini next chapternya, saeng... semoga suka ya... walo ga jadi ringan lagi ^^

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : iya... kan ELF ikut bahagia asal mereka bahagia... hehehe. ini lamaran nya chingu... semoga suka ya... Amin! semoga aja Lee Soo Man bisa jadi baik sama anak anak suju ya... ini update an nya chingu... semoga chingu suka ^^

Iino Sayuri : makasih udah bilang ceritanya makin bagus *hug*. hahaha author juga seneng pas bikin adegan Minnie ngidam... seneng ngeliat Kyu ga berdaya ngadepin Minnie. hohoho. iya.. andai beneran bisa ya ngeliat Minnie hamil.. pesti seru tuh... hehehe. ini udah update chingu... semoga suka sama update an nya ya ^^

Cilixtabi : omo? kalo kembar 3 jangan deh. kasian KyuMin ngurusnya... haha. tenang sedikit banyak kehamilan KyuMin ngaruh ke yang lain kok biar cepet2 bikin (?) anak juga. hahaha. iya.. kan ELF menerima KyuMin apa ada nya. Ni udah update chingu... Mian kalo agak lama... semoga suka sama update an nya ya ^^

Princess Sachie : hahaha orang hamil ka emang ngidam nya aneh aneh. tapi kayanya kalo jus susu strawberry + mangga + es kacang merah enak deh jadi nya... author malah pengen nyoba bikin. nyahahaha. ini udah update chingu... semoga suka ya update an nya ^^

YuyaLoveSungmin : wah makasih chingu, udah review padahal chingu baru sibuk... cup cup jangan nangis donk *nyodorin tissue ke chingu*. hahaha ngelairin nya sama chingu? boleh boleh... tapi author diajak ya... pngen ngeliat anak nya KyuMin... pesti lucu... xixixi. wah semangat ya buat KTI nya. semoga berhasil chingu! ini udah update... semoga chingu suka ^^

Kim JaeNa: hahaha coba di praktekin chingu... kayanya sih yang susu strawberry + mangga + es kacang merah itu enak deh... author juga jadi mupeng pngen bikin. hahaha. nih yang sekarang udah author panjangin kan chingu? gimana lamaran nya Kyu? cukup romantis kan? ini update an nya chingu... semoga chingu suka ^^

LittleLiappe : hahaha jus itu cuma ada di dorm nya suju... limited edition karena yang bikin cuma Minnie yang baru hamil... nyahahaha. itu lamaran nya chingu... author juga pngen bisa ada disana. hahaha. ini udah update chingu... semoga chingu suka ^^

Kim Ryesha : yah kalo Minnie ngidam nya ketemu sama author... author juga mau deh... hahaha. kawin nya udah chingu... nikah nya baru sekarang... nyahahaha. seSuju sama chingu... KyuMin is real! ini lanjutan nya chingu... semoga chingu suka ^^

Ririn Ryeosomnia : hahaha iya emang ELF setuju donk! kan ELf banyak yang fujoshi kaya author ini #plak. hahaha. lamarannya udah tuh chingu... plus nikah nya. kelahiran nya? kita liet chapter depan ya... semoga Minnie baik baik aja... hohoho. ini updateannya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Sam Ran Rin : hohoho. author udah bikinin request an chingu tuh... author tambahin konflik nya... cuma mian ya... konfliknya jadi gitu... habis kalo ada ELF yang ga setuju kok aneh ya... kasian Minnie nya... hoho chingu mulai review dari chapter 2. gomawo ya udah mau review. sama satu lagi, author mau minta maaf salah nulis nama chingu di fanfict author yang "Our First Time" ya... mian *deep bow* . yosh! ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ya ^^

Arisa Adachi : hohoho. nikahan nya udah tu chingu... ini update an nya ya... semoga chingu suka ^^

Neo Naruru Ryuu : makasih chingu udah suka *hug*. Kyu udah ngelamar Minnie tuh... udah kejawab kan gimana ngelamarnya? hehehe ini udah lanjut chingu. mian agak lama ya... semoga chingu suka juga sama update an nya ini ^^

Sparkyuminnie : toss chingu... author juga sama pendapatnya sama chingu. lebih baik KyuMin itu real, daripada ntar iri ngeliat yeoja yang jadi istri mereka #plakk. hahaha bener sih chingu, author pengen banget lho bikin jus yang susu strawberry + mangga + es kacang merah. kayanya enak. hahaha. mianhae chingu, author belom accept friend request an chingu, author nya gaptek. ga ngerti gimana cara nya accept friend request kalo di FFN =.=" *deep bow*. kasih tau ya gimana caranya? pasti ntar langsung author accept. gomawo!. ini update an nya chingu... semoga suka ^^

Dina LuvKyumin : iya nih akhirnya KyuMin nikah juga... udah kejawab kan pake gaun ato tuxedo? atas permintaan nya Ahra unnie... dia pake gaun juga. hohoho. ini update an nya chingu... semoga chingu suka ^^

Geby seta : hohoho. author orang Jogja chingu... kalo couple yang author suka mah semuanya chingu. semua couple suju author suka. cuma yang paling favorit KyuMin. hohoho. habis paling manis sih... ini lanjutannya chingu... semoga chingu suka ^^

Maki Kisaragi : hahaha boleh boleh jadi pengiring nya... tapi author ikutan ya chingu #plakk. ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga chingu suka ^^ hwaiting!

Af13knight : hohoho. habis ga tega kalo KyuMin sampe ga di setujuin sama ELF. Tuh Minnie udah di lamar chingu... udah nikah juga... hohoho. ini update an nya... semoga chingu suka ^^

Rhie chan Aoi sora : sama chingu! author juga sebagai ELF setuju setuju aja... yay kita punya keponakan! =.=" Ni chingu sesuai request an chingu... author bikinin konflik lagi. cuma yang kepikiran jadi Minnie terserempet mobil deh... hohoho. habis kalo orang ketiga kayanya kok susah ya.. kan KyuMin amat sangat saling mencintai #apasih. hahaha. ini udah apdet chingu... semoga suka ^^

Affany Kim : hahaha gitu tuh chingu lamarannya... romantis ga? hohoho. sayang ga ada yang diundang sih. habis tertutup untuk umum *nangis*. ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga suka ya ^^

Leehaerin : uwaaah makasih chingu udah suka *hug*. ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga chingu suka juga chapter ini ^^

Lee Sunmiina : yup! chingu bener. author terinspirasi dari FF itu. tapi cuma bagian persetujuan dari Lee Soo Man dan persetujuan ELF aja. itupun cuma ide. kata kata dan kejadian nya author pikirin sendiri. trus sisa sisa lainnya juga ide author sendiri. hohoho. semoga chapter ini udah jauh banget ya bedanya. soalnya kalo yang ini bener bener daya khayalnya author sih. hehehe. ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga chingu suka ^^

Huwaaaa~ gomawo chingudeul yang udah mau review di FF author ini! Jeongmal gomawo *deep bow*

.

Semoga chapter kali ini ga ngecewain chingudeul ya...

Mungkin next chapter bakal jadi chapter terakhir... kalo engga mungkin 2 chapter lagi... hohoho. yang jelas FF ini bakal segera selesai... hohoho

Author tunggu review an chapter ini juga ya chingu...

Kamshahamnida ^^

.

nb : buat yang kemaren request lemonan nya KyuMin... udah author bikinin tu... monggo kalo mau di baca ^^v #promosi #plakk. dan buat yang udah baca dan review author ucapin jeongmal kamshahamnida *deep bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**KyuMin's Family**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : Common Suju's Pairing**

**Rating : T**

****************Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg**********

**Summary : Sungmin terserempet mobil saat menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Lalu bagaimana kondisi Sungmin dan kandungan nya?**

********Disclaimer : Jelas mereka bukan punya saya *sigh********

**Hohoho akhirnya bisa publish juga! Mian ya chingudeul... akhir akhir ini author update nya agak lama... kerjaan author makin menggunung, jadi ga sempet sempet nulis deh... huhuhu. #curcol.**

**Langsung check it out aja ya ^^**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun berlari sekencang kencang nya dari mobil nya menuju bagian emergency rumah sakit yang di kelola dokter Shin itu. Dapat dilihat dari raut muka nya, namja tampan itu pucat pasi. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan bersarang di dirinya.<p>

.

Begitu mendapat telpon dari Ryewook yang menangis diantara kata kata nya, dia sudah mempunyai firasat buruk. Kenangan saat Henry menelpon nya dulu saat awal awal kehamilan Sungmin kembali masuk dalam ingatan nya. Ternyata firasat buruk itu benar benar terjadi.

Setelah Ryewook memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin kecelakaan, dia langsung menyetir mobilnya gila gila an menuju rumah sakit itu. Dalam perjalanan, dia tidak berhenti hentinya merutuki nasib, kenapa di saat begini, dia sedang ada schedule yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Membuat perjalanan nya kembali ke Seoul dan ke rumah sakit berasa ber abad abad buatnya.

.

Sampai di depan emergency room, beberapa member Super Junior tampak sudah berkumpul. Hari ini schedule mereka memang berbeda beda. Dan kebanyakan schedule nya berada di Seoul. Kecuali Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Kibum.

Ryewook tampak tersedu sedu di pelukan Yesung. Sedang sang art of voice terus menenangkan sang eternal magnae dengan mengusap usap punggung nya.

Henry pun juga menangis di pelukan Zhoumi. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu memeluk mochi nya dengan erat sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Menenangkan sang mochi.

Eunhyuk tampak pucat dan hanya duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae. Sang kekasih mengelus pelan rambut nya. Muka Donghae pun tidak kalah pucat dengan namja yang bersandar di pundaknya itu.

Sang cinderella, Heechul pun tampak duduk diam menatap lantai. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Hanggeng, juga sama seperti dirinya. Duduk diam menatap lantai di sebelah Heechul. Keduanya sama sama tampak khawatir.

Sedang sang leader, Leeteuk, tampak duduk sambil membenamkan mukanya ke dada Kangin. Sedangkan sang racoon mengusap pelan punggungnya. Semua tampak tenggelam dalam kesedihan, sehingga tidak menyadari Kyuhyun datang.

.

"Kyuhyun ah..." kata Shindong, tersadar pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun datang. Dan semua mata langsung melihat ke arah nya.

"Kyu..." kata Leeteuk. Tampak bekas air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia langsung bangkit dari duduk nya di samping Kangin. Berjalan menuju sang magnae.

"Gimana keadaan nya? Dia ga papa kan? Dia baik baik aja kan? Sungmin ga kenapa kenapa kan? Bayiku juga ga kenapa kenapa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kalut, pada hyungdeul nya disana.

"Sabarlah Kyu... Sungmin masih di dalam... Kita berdoa ya semoga ga kenapa kenapa..." kata Kangin menenangkan nya.

Kyuhyun merasakan badan nya melemas. Badan nya gemetar. Dia langsung bersandar ke dinding di belakang nya. Ketakutan yang dari tadi di tahan nya kini mengalir melalui air matanya. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara.

Ryewook yang tadi duduk di dekat Yesung pun pelan pelan menghampirinya. Terlihat ketakutan di matanya.

"Mi... Mianhae Kyu... waktu itu aku ga sadar Sungmin hyung bakal melompat... Kalau tau aku pasti akan mencegah nya... Mianhae..." kata Ryewook diantara tangis nya. Yesung yang ikut berdiri pun langsung memeluk namja chingunya itu untuk menenangkan nya.

"Mianhae Kyu... Mianhae... Aku yang salah... Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin hyung dengan baik... Kau boleh membenciku Kyu... Mianhae..." kata Ryewook lagi. Air mata terus mangalir dari mata namja lembut itu.

Melihatnya, Kyuhyun pun tidak tega. Ini jelas bukan kesalahan hyung nya. Kyuhyun pun menengok pada Ryewook dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sarat kesedihan.

"Gwenchana hyung... Aku tidak menyalahkan mu... Ini bukan kesalahanmu... Ini bukan kesalahan siapa siapa... Ini kecelakaan..." kata Kyuhyun lirih sambil memeluk Ryewook. Ryewook pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Saling memberi support satu sama lain.

"Sabar ya... Kita berdoa saja... Semoga Sungmin baik baik saja..." kata Leeteuk pada kedua dongsaeng nya itu, sambil akhirnya dia ikut memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

.

"Kyuhyun ah... Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu..." kata Shindong perlahan. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukan nya pada Ryewook dan Leeteuk. Dia menolehkan wajahnya pada hyung nya itu.

Dibelakang Shindong terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang tertidur lelap. Muka yeoja itu sangat sedih, takut, dan cemas.

"Cho Kyuhyun shii..." kata yeoja itu pelan sambil mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun membalas mengangguk.

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Siapa dia? Sepertinya dia belum pernah kenal dengan yeoja ini.

"Ah...Chonun Park SeungRa imnida... Saya adalah ibu dari anak yang sedang saya gendong ini..." kata yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya... Saya disini datang untuk meminta maaf pada mu Cho Kyuhyun shii... Sensuhamnida... Sebenarnya Lee Sungmin shii menjadi seperti ini karena saya... Karena ketidak becusan saya dalam menjaga anak saya sendiri... Lee Sungmin shii tadi berlari menyelamatkan anak saya yang mengejar balon nya yang tiba tiba terlepas... Jika saja saya memegang tangan anak saya dengan erat... Jika saja saya bisa menjaga anak saya dengan benar... Pasti anak saya tidak akan tiba tiba lari ke arah jalan untuk mengejar balon nya yang lepas... Dan tentu saja Lee Sungmin shii tidak mungkin tiba tiba berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak saya dan terserempet mobil... Mianhamnida Cho Kyuhyun shii... Saya tidak tahu lagi saya harus berkata apa... Saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana saya harus bertanggung jawab... Jeongmal mianhamnida..." jelas yeoja itu panjang lebar. Dia lalu menundukkan badan nya dalam dalam. Terlihat air mata mengalir dari mata nya.

Kyuhyun pun sempat terdiam sebentar. Dia lalu menghampiri yeoja itu dengan pelan, dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ne... Gwenchana Park SeungRa shii... Ini bukan kesalahan anda... Benar... Anda tidak perlu bertanggung jawab apa apa... Ini murni kecelakaan... Tidak ada yang meminta anak anda melepaskan balon kan... Begitu juga tidak ada yang menyuruh Sungmin untuk menolong anak anda kan? Tidak ada satupun disini yang salah... Sekarang saya hanya berharap bantuan doa dari anda. Saya berharap anda ikut mendoakan semoga istri dan anak saya tidak kenapa kenapa..." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun, wajah Park SeungRa pun tampak agak lega.

"Kamsahamnida Cho Kyuhyun shii... Jeongmal kamsahamnida... Pasti... Pasti saya akan ikut mendoakan keadaan Lee Sungmin shii dan kandungan nya... Sekali lagi kamsahamnida... Dan juga saya juga berterima kasih pada Lee Sungmin shii karena dia sudah menyelamatkan anak saya... Kamshahamnida..." kata yeoja itu lagi sambil membungkuk dalam dalam. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, dia pun pamit pulang.

.

Beberapa lama menunggu, tiba tiba saja, pintu emergency terbuka. Semua mata langsung menengok ke arah dokter Shin yang keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampirinya.

"Gimana ahjushi? Sungmin tidak kenapa kenapa kan? Anakku juga tidak kenapa kenapa kan?" kata Kyuhyun khawatir. Kekhawatiran nya makin bertambah ketika dilihatnya raut muka dokter itu tampak pucat.

"Kyuhyun ah... Sebenarnya karena kecelakaan ini, Sungmin terbentur lumayan keras ke aspal. Dan itu membuat air ketuban dalam kandungan nya pecah dan Sungmin ah mengalami pendarahan... Tindakan yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah hanya mengoprasi caesar dan mengeluarkan anak nya dari kandungan nya sekarang juga... Jika ini tidak dilakukan segera, itu akan membahayakan bagi Sungmin dan anak nya... Oleh karena itu aku meminta ijin mu untuk melakukan operasi..." kata dokter Shin pada Kyuhyun.

"Apapun dok! Tolong lakukan apapun! Tolong selamatkan Sungmin dan anakku... Jebal!" pinta Kyuhyun. Dokter Shin pun mengangguk.

"Kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin Kyuhyun ah..." kata dokter Shin sambil kembali masuk ke ruang operasi.

.

Suasana lorong rumah sakit kembali hening mencekam. Badan Kyuhyun pun melorot saking khawatirnya. Membuat dia lemas dan tidak kuat lagi menahan bobot badan nya. Dia lalu berjongkok di depan pintu operasi. Wajah nya benar benar pucat. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Sungmin dan buah hatinya benar benar menghantuinya. Dan air mata kembali meleleh dari matanya.

"Kumohon Tuhan... Selamatkan Sungmin ah dan anak ku... Aku sangat mencintai mereka berdua... Kumohon kabulkan lah permintaanku ini..." kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Kepalanya kini di benamkan di antara kedua lututnya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar di kedua kakinya yang di tarik ke dekat dadanya. Menangis perlahan.

.

Lama setelah itu, pintu operasi pun terbuka. Dokter Shin pun keluar diiringi seorang suster yang mendorong sebuah inkubator. Senyum tersungging di pipi dokter setengah baya itu ketika Kyuhyun dan semua member bergegas mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyun ah... Chukae! Anakmu terlahir dengan selamat... Jenis kelamin nya perempuan... Cuma karena dia terlahir lebih awal, untuk sementara kita harus memantau kesehatan nya dalam inkubator... Tapi aku yakin, melihat dari gerakan nya... Dia ga akan lama berada dalam inkubator..." jelas nya sambil menyelamati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbengong bengong melihat sosok mungil yang terbaring dalam inkubator itu. Anaknya? Buah hatinya? Putrinya!

Airmata kembali mengalir melihat sosok mungil itu. Rasa hangat langsung merasuk dalam hati nya. Ya itu putrinya. Anaknya dan Sungmin.

Tiba tiba dia kembali pucat. Sungmin! Gimana dengan keadaan Sungmin?

"Dok... Minnie hyung... Gimana keadaan Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dokter itu lalu membuang nafasnya perlahan. Senyum menghilang dari wajahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas nya.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin... Tapi mianhae... Sampai sekarang ini, dia belum sadar juga Kyuhyun ah... Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga dalam beberapa hari ini dia tersadar... Jika tidak, maka dia akan koma..." kata dokter Shin pelan, tampak penyesalan dan kesedihan membayangi wajah nya.

"Ko... Koma!".

.

.

Dan hari itu hari ke dua belas Sungmin belum tersadar juga.

Ketika hingga hari kelima Sungmin belum tersadar juga, dengan berat hati Dokter Shin memberi tahu bahwa Sungmin dalam keadaan koma.

Saat itu Kyuhyun langsung melorot jatuh ke lantai. Ahra langsung berlari ke arahnya, dan memeluk erat namdongsaeng nya itu dan menenangkan nya, walau sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Umma nya Sungmin pun menangis tidak berhenti. Begitu juga adik Sungmin, Lee Sungjin. Mr. Lee pun langsung memeluk istrinya dan anak bungsunya itu. Berusaha menenangkan nya.

Umma nya Kyuhyun pun tak kalah sedih. Dia kembali menangis di pelukan suami nya, yang juga tak kalah sedihnya.

Keadaan yang tak terlalu jauh pun terlihat di member Super Junior. Mereka saling berpelukan dan menenangkan, setelah mendengar keadaan Sungmin.

"Mianhamnida yorobun... Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya... Tapi untuk kali ini, saya hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban... Semoga Tuhan mau memberi keajaibannya dan memberikan kesadaran pada Sungmin... Mianhamnida... Saya benar benar menyesal" kata dokter Shin lagi perlahan.

Dia amat sangat merasa sedih melihat cucuran airmata di hampir semua orang di depan nya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah tidak berdaya. Dia sudah melakukan segala usaha dan mengerahkan segala kekuatan nya.

"Kyu... Tenanglah! Kita semua tahu... Sungmin itu orang yang kuat... Aku yakin, Sungmin pasti akan berhasil melewati ini... Kau dengar kan, Dokter Shin bilang masih ada kemungkinan untuk Sungmin... Yang kita harus lakukan sekarang adalah bersabar dan banyak berdoa... Tuhan pasti akan memberikan keajaiban nya pada kita..." kata Ahra perlahan sambil terus memeluk adik kesayangan nya itu. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pelan sambil menangis.

.

Dan semenjak itu, Kyuhyun terus menerus berada di samping nya. Membujuk nya untuk bangun. Keluarga Cho dan Lee bergantian menemaninya di rumah sakit. Beberapa member lain pun datang sesekali, menyesuaikan dengan schedule mereka.

"Chagi... Bangun lah... Kau harus bangun chagi... Masa kau ingin terus tidur seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sayang rambut Sungmin. Matanya tampak berkaca kaca. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, air mata itu sudah mengalir lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun membenamkan mukanya

"Kumohon... Bangun lah Hyung... Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku! Kau harus terus berjuang... Kumohon hyung bangun lah..." ratap Kyuhyun lagi.

Tok tok!

Kyuhyun mengangkat muka nya dari kasur dan mengelap air mata nya cepat cepat. Ternyata seorang suster yang tadi mengetuk pintu ruang perawatan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun shii... Mian mengganggu anda..." kata Perawat itu.

"Ne... Gwenchana... Ada.." tiba tiba saja kata kata Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat apa yang berada dalam gendongan suster tersebut. Matanya terbelalak.

"Cho shii... Menurut pemeriksaan tadi pagi, anak anda sudah bisa keluar dari inkubator..." kata suster itu lagi. Dia tersenyum melihat namja tampan di depan nya itu terbelalak tidak percaya melihat bayi dalam gendongan nya.

"Oleh karena itu saya bawa dia kemari. Sekarang anda bebas untuk menggendong nya... Anda mau menggendongnya?" tanya suster itu sambil menyerahkan sosok imut dalam balutan selimut itu dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sungmin.

Dengan masih terpana tidak percaya, Kyuhyun pun menerima anaknya itu dari sang suster dan membawa bayi itu dalam gendongan nya. Kyuhyun pun dengan kaku menggendong nya.

Rasa hangat kembali melingkupi nya. Dia pun tersenyum melihat sosok hangat yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di gendongan nya. Anak yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lihat dari balik kaca. Anak yang selama ini hanya bisa dia ajak bicara dari balik kaca. Anak yang selama ini belum dapat dia sentuh. Dan akhirnya hari ini dia bisa menggendong anak nya.

.

Lama dia memandangi sosok mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam gendongan nya itu dengan sayang. Betapa anak ini mirip sekali dengan Sungmin. Setelah puas memandangi nya, Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri Sungmin di kasur nya.

"Chagi... Liatlah... Ini anak kita... Kau lihat, anak kita sekarang sudah sehat... Aku saja sudah bisa menggendong nya... Jadi... Bangunlah chagi... Kau ingin lihat anak kita kan? Dia mirip sekali dengan mu... Ayolah... Aku yakin kau pasti akan bangun karena kau pasti sangat ingin melihat anak kita kan... Oleh karena itu, bangunlah secepatnya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke lima belas Sungmin belum sadar. Hari ke sepuluh setelah dia di vonis koma. Kyuhyun kembali membawa anak nya ke kamar perawatan Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Dia tersenyum pada bayi dalam gendongan nya.

"Chagi... Liatlah itu umma mu sedang tertidur... Kita sama sama berdoa ya semoga umma cepet bangun... Dan bisa menemui kamu... Kau tentu juga kangen sama umma mu kan? Appa juga... Appa sangat kangen sama umma mu..." kata Kyuhyun pada bayi dalam gendongan nya. Kyuhyun lalu memandang Sungmin lagi.

"Pagi hyung... Bagaimana keadaan mu pagi ini? Cepatlah bangun hyung... Apakah kau tidak iri melihatku menggendong anak kita? Kau pasti iri kan... Makanya itu ayo cepat bangun..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Tangan satunya menggendong bayi, dan satu nya terulur membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Ah~ apakah kau ingin memeluk anak kita, chagi? Aku tau kau pasti ingin sekali... Baiklah untuk kali ini aku akan memenuhi permintaan mu... Sementara ini, kutidurkan dia di sebelahmu ya... Nanti kalau kau sudah bangun, aku pasti mengijinkan mu memeluk nya deh..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Dia lalu memindahkan bayi nya, ke tempat tidur. Berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

.

Baru beberapa menit bayi itu ditidurkan di tempat tidur, bayi itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia lalu menangis keras.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Rupanya anak nya ini tidak mau terlepas dari gendongan nya. Dia lalu menghampiri kasur Sungmin lagi,

"Aigoo~ Anak appa tidak mau tidur di kasur ya... Mau nya tidur di gendongan appa ya..." kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sayang.

Saat dia akan menggendong anak nya lagi, tiba tiba dia melihat ada sesuatu pada tubuh Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun melotot melihat nya. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya melihat ke arah Sungmin. Tangan nya dia angkat untuk menutup mulutnya yang ternganga tidak percaya.

Alis Sungmin mulai bergerak gerak. Jari nya pun mulai bergerak gerak. Ntah bagaimana, tangis bayi mereka seperti memanggil Sungmin untuk tersadar dari tidur panjang nya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan insting seorang ibu (?).

Dan benarlah, tak lama kemudian, mata Sungmin mulai mengerjap ngerjap. Berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang tiba tiba masuk. Dia lalu memandang bingung kesekitar nya. Telinga nya langsung menangkap tangisan keras di ranjang nya, membuat pandangan nya langsung tertuju pada bayi yang kini sedang menangis keras di samping nya. Setelah itu dia lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum pada nya.

"K... Kyu... A... Anak ini?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Matanya membulat melihat bergantian Kyuhyun dan bayi di samping nya.

"Ne chagi... Ini anak kita. Buah hati kita. Tangisan nya ternyata dapat memanggil mu... Dialah yang membawa keajaiban itu kepada kita sekarang..." kata Kyuhyun. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat pagi chagi... Akhirnya kau bangun juga..." kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengecup kening Sungmin lama. Dan kini air mata lega pun sudah tidak terbendung lagi dan mengalir di pipinya. Kini dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya sudah kembali dalam pelukannya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hohohoho... akhirnya chapter sedih ini bisa di tulis juga sama author... Mian kalo ga terlalu sedih. Author emang kurang pinter nulis bagian sedih sedih sih *deep bow*<p>

Gimana sama update an nya ini? semoga chingudeul suka ya *lagi lagi author berdoa*

Oh iya... Mian ya kalo misalnya dalam FF ini ada keadaan dalam kedokteran atau apapun yang kurang pas. maklum author kurang ngerti juga masalah kedokteran... jadi agak agak melenceng deh. hohoho.

.

Udah deh ngomong ga jelasnya. Saatnya bales review

cilixtabi : hohoho author juga senyum senyum sendiri kok waktu nulis part lamaran itu... seneng rasanya... xixixi. hehe mianhae author ga bisa update kilat... tapi ini updatean nya chingu... semoga suka ya ^^

Iino Sayuri : dapet dari mana ya? dasarnya sih author suka banget ama lagu Marry U... trus bagian balonnya mah author terinspirasi dari MV nya No Other. kan ada tuh bagian Yesung ngasih cincin yang diiket di balon. hohoho... iya tuh Minnie emang pabbo #plakk *digampar vitaMin*... mian ya author ga bisa update kilat... tapi ini update an nya chingu semoga suka ^^

Maki Kisaragi : Hiyaaa~ sabar chingu sabar! hahaha Minnie ga kenapa kenapa kok... "cuma" koma selama 15 hari... tuh sekarang dia udah sadar dari koma nya... hohoho. sip ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga suka ^^

Richan : hoho iya ceritanya jadi gini... habis kayanya ga seru kalo lurus lurus aja sih... xixixi. tenang chingu ga ada chara death kok... author ga suka cerita sedih soalnya... hoho. mian ya ga bisa update kilat... ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Lupe : iya chingu... bagian itu author terinspirasi novel itu... hohoho. minnie koma chingu... cuma sekarang udah sadar kok... anaknya juga selamat. chingu boleh lega. hahaha. ini updatean chapter 5 nya ya... mian ga kilat... semoga chingu suka ^^

Liu Xian Hua : hohoho sabar chingu~ tenang... Minnie ga keguguran kok... tuh anak nya udah lahir walo Sungmin harus koma dulu... hehehe. ini lanjutannya chingu semoga suka ^^

Yugana Ran : setuju sama chingu... Marry U emang romantis banget! eh aneh? emang kecepetan ya? wah mianhae kalo jadi nya aneh *deep bow*. part Minnie ngidam? kalo part ngidam nya Minnie udah author tulis tuh di chapter 3. hoho. disitu author juga bikin Kyu menderita lho... hahaha *ketawa evil*. ini updatean nya chingu semoga suka ^^

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : tenang chingu... anak nya maupun Minnie sekarang udah ga kenapa kenapa kok... tenang aja... hehehe. ini updatean nya chingu... semoga chingu suka ^^

KYUyunJAE04 : hoho author juga mau chingu... tenang chingu, Minnie ama anaknya sekarang udah baik baik aja kok... ini update an nya chingu... semoga suka ^^

Rhie chan Aoi sora : iya chingu Minnie nya koma... tapi tenang udah sadar lagi kok... anak nya juga baik baik aja... tuh udah bisa di gendong ama Kyu... xixixi. yang ini cukup kan bikin Minnie menderita? kalo lebih dari ini, author belom sanggup bikin nya... hahaha. omo KyuMin lemon? tuh udah ada satu yg author bikin... belom kuat klo bikin lagi... haha. ini udah update chingu... semoga suka ^^

Cho 3z : huwaaa~ sabar chingu sabar *sambil ngejauhin golok*. itu Minnie dan anaknya udah baik baik aja kok... keponakan kita udah lahir kok... walo harus masuk inkubator dulu... makasih chingu udah dibilang amazing n great story *hug*. yah author juga jadi pngen nikah ni chingu.. apalagi kalo sama Kyu *di golok sparKyu*. ini updatenya chingu.. semoga suka ^^

Elsita love suju : makasih udah bilang FF ini seru *hug*. ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga suka ^^

Lee hye rin : hehe makasih saeng *gantian author panggil saeng ya*... iya itu Minnie ketabrak... tapi tenang sekarang Minnie ama anak nya udah ga kenapa kenapa kok... saeng boleh lega deh... hehehe. ini update an nya... semoga suka ^^

Mauyeppaelf : hehehe tenang chingu... Minnie ga mati kok... "cuma" koma... hoho. ini updatean nya chingu semoga suka ^^

YuyaLoveSungmin : wah syukur deh kalo sidang KTI nya lancar. trus gimana praktik gawat darurat n UAS nya? semoga lancar ya. hwaiting aja deh pokoknya! ooo mianhae author ga tau sih kalo janin udah bergerak dari umur 16 minggu. hahaha. habis temenku dulu hamil, dan pamer dia ngerasain anaknya nendang skitar umur 6 bulan. haha. yah anggep aja Minnie juga gitu ya... xixixi. ups~ kayanya author banyak salah ni tentang waktu kehamilan... ini juga dianggap aja Minnie udah bisa caesar juga yah... hoho. mianhae ya chingu... ini udah update chingu... semoga suka ^^

Sam Ran Rin : cup cup *nyodorin tissu ke chingu*... tenang chingu tenang... kandungan nya Minnie ga gugur kok... tuh ponakan nya author udah selamat lahir ke dunia... hohoho. ini udah update chingu... semoga suka ^^

Kim Ryesha : haha tenang chingu... anaknya Minnie n Minnie selamat kok... ga keguguran... tuh udah di gendong Kyu... hahaha author juga pingin deh kalo di lamar sama oppadeul sapa aja kaya gitu *maruk* #plakk. ini update an nya chingu... mianhae ga bisa update kilat... semoga chingu suka ya ^^

Geby seta : hoho ini udah ga sedih kok chingu... tuh Minnie nya selamat... anaknya juga sehat... author juga ga tega bikin Minnie makin menderita... ini lanjutannya chingu semoga suka ^^

Princess Sachie : hahaha sabar chingu sabar... tuh Minnie udah selamat... anak nya juga ga kenapa kenapa... jadi chingu bisa tenang deh... hehehe. ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Ririn Ryeosomnia : hehe engga kok chingu... Minnie n anak nya selamat kok... tuh udah pada sehat... ini chingu update an nya semoga suka ^^

Lee Sunmiina : hehe iya chingu... fict nya fumiyo92 emang bagus... menurut author sih semua fict m-preg itu bagus. hahaha. tuh chingu sesuai request Minnie udah author bikin koma... cuma kasian kalo ampe 1 bulan... aku pendekin jadi 15 hari ya... #nawar. hahaha. ini update an nya chingu, semoga suka ^^

Af13knight : tuh udah lahir chingu... yah walo Minnie harus koma dulu selama 15 hari... xixixi. ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga suka ^^

Cho Hyun Jae : waduh untung author bikin Minnie dan anaknya selamat... author ga bisa bayangin di gentayangin author ini *merinding*. hohoho. cup cup jangan nangis *nyodorin tissue ke chingu* sweet bgt ya lamaran nya? makanya itu author juga mau di lamar kaya gitu #ngayal. hahaha. ini update an nya chingu... semoga suka ^^

pu3TeukieHyukieHaeKyu : hehe tenang chingu tenang... Minnie n anak nya baik baik aja kok... tuh Minnie juga udah sembuh... ga bakal stres deh. hehe. ini update an nya chingu semoga suka ^^

Childyewook : hohoho Minnie "cuma" ketabrak mobil n koma kok chingu #plakk *digampar vitaMins*... ini udah lanjut chingu, mian ga bisa kilat... semoga suka ^^

Leehaerin : hehe tanang chingu... Minnie n anak nya sekarang udah ga kenapa kenapa kok... udah sehat semua. wah makasih chingu udah suka bagian lamaran nya...*hug*. ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga suka ^^

RenSyifaChan13 : sabar chingu sabar... Minnie dan anaknya udah ga kenapa kenapa kok... jadi jangan sedih lagi ya... hehehe. ini udah lanjut chingu. semoga suka ^^

Yosh! selesai bales review an... semoga ga ada yang kelewatan ya...

Huwaaaa~ author seneng banget dapet review an sebanyak ini... Gomawo ya chingudeul udah mau review di fict ini... jeongmal gomawo! *peluk chingu satu satu*

.

ini udah update chingudeul... semoga ga ngecewain ya jalan ceritanya...

ah mian... fict ini belum author tamatin di chapter ini... tapi next chapter bakal jadi last chapter kok... hohoho.

author mohon reviewan untuk chapter ini juga ya chingudeul...

Kamsahamnida ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**KyuMin's Family**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Side Pairing : Common Suju's Pairing**

**Rating : T**

******************Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** ,** M-Preg************

************Summary : Akhirnya Sungmin sadar dari koma. Begitu juga anak nya, yang sudah sehat (summary yang aneh =.=")************

********************Disclaimer : Jelas mereka bukan punya saya *sigh********************

**Yak akhirnya last chapter nya bisa update juga! Mian ya chingudeul. Kali ini beneran lama banget update nya. Selain baru sempet nulis, kayanya FFN juga agak agak sentimen sama author. Ntah kenapa ga bisa login login #ngeles.**

**Ya sudah lah... yang penting last chapter nya bisa di update juga... Langsung check it out aja ya ^^**

* * *

><p>2 minggu setelah Sungmin sadar dari koma nya, akhirnya Sungmin dan bayi mungilnya pun sudah bisa pulang. Dengan menggendong anaknya di tangan nya, Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam dorm, setelah Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya.<p>

"Chukae!" tiba tiba terdengar teriakan dari semua member begitu Sungmin memasuki ruang tengah. Rupanya mereka sudah membuatkan pesta penyambutan untuk Sungmin dan keponakan mereka. Sungmin pun tersenyum bahagia melihat pesta penyambutan itu. Apalagi ketika dia melihat tulisan

**"Selamat Datang Keponakan Kami Yang Manis!"**

terpampang di dinding dorm. Makin terharulah dirinya menerima segitu besarnya cinta dari semua member Super Junior.

.

Para member Super Junior, terutama para uke pun bergantian memandangi bayi manis yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di gendongan umma nya itu.

"Aaah muka nya mirip Sungmin hyung banget ya..." kata Ryewook terkagum kagum

"Iya... Pipi chubby nya emang mirip Sungmin hyung..." kata Kibum.

"Tapi hidung nya mirip Kui Xian ya..." kata Henry

"Yaah asal sifatnya ga evil kaya Kyuhyun sih gapapa..." kata Heechul.

"Yah! Heechul hyung!" teriak sang appa baru tidak terima dengan perkataan Heechul. Sedangkan lain nya tertawa.

.

Tiba tiba aja Yesung memajukan jarinya, menyentuh philtrum bayi baru itu. Kebiasaan nya menyentuh philtrum, kambuh lagi.

"Yah! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan! Ga cukup kami, sekarang bayi juga kamu gituin! Dasar kebiasaan buruk!" kata Shindong sambil menyentak jari Yesung untuk menjauh dari bayi itu. Lagi lagi semua member tertawa.

.

"Kau sudah memberikan nama untuk anak kalian?" tanya Leeteuk sambil masih memperhatikan bayi imut itu. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, dia sudah dipotong oleh Donghae duluan

"Aku mau… Aku mau memberinya nama! Aku sudah memikirkan nama untuk keponakan ku supaya mempunyai nama yang mirip mirip sama aku" kata Donghae bangga.

"Memang kau menyiapkan nama apa Hae?" tanya Kangin penasaran.

"Karena namaku artinya laut, maka aku ingin nama keponakan ku ada hubungan nya dengan laut juga. Aku beri nama dia Nemo!" kata Donghae semangat. *hehe author terisnpirasi dari FF nya FoxxieLexxie judulnya SuJu. Jr! A Happy Chaos, jadi author masukin deh. Plus Donghae kan emang suka banget Nemo*

Semua member sweat drop mendengar usulan nama dari Donghae. Mereka semua tahu, Nemo itu nama tokoh kartun berbentuk ikan. Tapi ini kan nama seorang bayi. Masa dikasih nama nemo?

"Yah hyung! Masa anakku dinamain sama nama ikan sih! Andwe..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Baboya Donghae ah… ini nama anak manusia… bukan anak ikan!" kata Heechul. Semua pun setuju dengan kata kata Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Donghae yang merasa ide brilian nya di tolak oleh semua manusia yang ada disitu pun hanya cemberut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hae... Gomawayo udah memikirkan nama buat anakku dan Kyuhyun... Tapi aku dan Kyuhyun sudah memilih nama buat anak kita waktu di rumah sakit..." kata Sungmin.

"Jinjayo? Lalu siapa nama nya hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan nya ke pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Beberapa saat mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum bahagia, lalu Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke hyungdeul nya,

"Kyumin... Cho Kyumin... Menurutku itulah nama paling tepat yang kita pilihkan untuk dia... Nama pairing kami... Yang berati menunjukkan rasa cinta yang kami miliki... Pairing yang menautkan hubungan aku dan Sungmin hyung… Seperti anak ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sayang pada istrinya dan anaknya itu. Dan semua member pun setuju dengan nama imut itu.

.

Lama mereka memandangi Kyumin yang masih asyik tidur di gendongan umma nya itu. Para uke, Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Ryewook, Kibum, dan Henry bergantian asyik menoel pipi chubby milik sang bayi.

"Lucunya... jadi pengen..." kata Leeteuk masih amazing melihat bayi tersebut.

"Iya hyung… aku juga pengen…" kata Ryewook dengan mata bersinar sinar. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan bayi dalam gendongan Sungmin itu.

"Kalo kalian pengen kenapa kalian ga bikin aja…" kata Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk nya.

Kata kata Kyuhyun, kontan membuat para seme disitu terhenyak. Ternyata pancingan Kyuhyun tadi benar benar berhasil membuat para seme langsung berdiri dari duduk nya dan menghampiri kekasih masing masing yang masih asyik bergerumul (?) di dekat Sungmin.

"Teuki ah~ kita bikin juga yuuk~..." kata Kangin perlahan sambil melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Leeteuk dan mencium pipi nya. Pipi sang leader pun merona. Dan dia mengangguk pelan.

"Wookie ah~ kalo kamu suka bayi, kita juga bisa kok punya sendiri... Yuk bikin adik buat Ddangko's brother..." kata Yesung dengan babbo. Tangan nya pun melingkar di pinggang Ryewook, membimbing dia untuk ke kamar. Ryewook pun blushing, dan seperti Leeteuk tadi, dia mengangguk.

"Heenim…. Kita juga yuk~" kata Hanggeng perlahan. Dia agak takut juga berkata seperti ini. Bila sang Cinderella ini menolak, dia sangat yakin akan terjadi kerusuhan di dorm ini. Oleh karena itu dia harus benar benar bisa memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk membujuk kekasih nya satu ini.

"Apa kau tak ingin melihat anak yang se cantik dirimu... atau seganteng aku?" tanya Hankyung lagi pelan. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu berpikir sebentar. Dia yakin bujukannya kali ini pasti berhasil.

"Haish~ sebenarnya aku tidak membayangkan aku mengandung... pasti sangat jelek... tapi jika membayangkan aku akan mempunyai anak yang secantik diriku atau seganteng dirimu, tentu aku tidak bisa menolaknya" kata Heechul sewot.

"Baiklah... Hannie~ ayo kita bikin juga!" kata Heechul lagi dengan semangat. Senyuman di bibir Hankyung pun makin melebar. Dan dia mengangguk cepat cepat sebelum sang cinderella berubah pikiran.

"Kibum ah~…" kata Siwon memulai sambil berjalan ke arah Kibum. Tapi tiba tiba kata kata Siwon sudah di potong oleh Kibum

"Arraso hyung... aku tau apa yang kau mau katakan..." kata Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati namja yang ganteng itu. Senyum terukir di muka imutnya. Dia sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu,

"Aku juga ingin memiliki nya sendiri..." kata Kibum pelan. Dan muka Siwon pun tersenyum gembira. Di peluknya namja yang lebih pendek itu dengan erat.

"Hyukkie! Kita bikin juga yuk! Aku kan suka anak kecil... Kita bikin Nemo Nemo yang banyak…" kata Donghae semangat, sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk kuat kuat.

"Yah! Emang nya aku ini apaan… Bikin banyak? Yang bener aja Hae… Emang kamu mau bikin klub sepak bola apa? Satu aja dah sulit tau! Mana kau bilang Nemo? Yah! Aku mau anakku punya nama yang biasa aja… nama yang normal kenapa sih!" kata Eunhyuk protes mendengar kata kata kekasih nya itu. Tapi tetap dia mau mau saja di tarik oleh Donghae kearah kamar.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya terkikik melihat keadaan di sekitar nya. Kyuhyun pun tetap memasang tampang evil nya, bangga karena ternyata bujukan nya tadi berhasil. Lalu pandangan mereka tertuju pada ZhouRy couple, yang tetap tenang dan ikut tertawa melihat pemandangan di depan nya.

Mereka berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tangan Zhoumi melingkar di pinggang sang mochi. Kyuhyun pun heran melihat mereka,

"Hei... emang kalian berdua tidak ingin mempunyai anak juga seperti kami?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran pada ZhouRy couple. Dia agak tidak terima juga, kenapa hasutannya tidak mengenai kedua namja Cina itu.

Tapi reaksi tidak terduga justru di terima oleh Kyuhyun dari Zhoumi dan Henry. Henry kini tertunduk malu. Rona merah menjalar di muka putih nya. Sedangkan Zhoumi tersenyum senyum bangga.

"Sebenarnya Kui Xian... aku dan Henli baru ke dokter dua hari yang lalu... karena beberapa hari ini kesehatan Henli tidak bagus... dia sering mual dan muntah muntah tiap pagi..." kata Zhoumi. Sungmin yang merasa amat sangat familier dengan keadaan yang dijabarkan Zhoumi tadi, langsung ternganga.

"Ja... Jangan bilang... Henry ah kau... kau..." kata Sungmin terbata. Dan Henry pun mengangkat muka nya. Rona merah makin terlihat jelas di muka putih nya. Henry pun tersenyum pada sang namja aegyo itu dan mengangguk.

"Ne hyung… aku hamil…" kata Henry pelan.

Semua orang di dorm itu langsung berhenti bergerak, begitu juga dengan semua couple yang tadi pada terburu buru menyeret kekasih masing masing ke kamar. Mereka semua syok dengan perkataan Henry barusan.

"Apa? HENRY HAMIL!" teriak semua member.

.

.

.

- Half Omake (?) -

Tangisan bayi yang sangat keras, membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidur nya malam itu. Matanya terbuka perlahan saat mendengar tangisan yang selalu dia dapat tiap malam hari.

Dia lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Duduk sebentar di kasurnya sambil mengucek ngucek matanya. Dia lalu menyingkirkan pelukan tangan suami yang di sayanginya itu dari pinggang ramping nya. Tatapan nya kini melihat sayang pada sang magnae yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di samping nya. Diulurkan nya tangan nya untuk menyibakkan rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Betapa dia sangat mencintai namja ini.

Tangisan bayi yang makin keras membuat kegiatan Sungmin, memandangi sosok namja tampan di sebelahnya itu, berhenti. Dia lalu menghela nafas sebentar. Dan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ne... ne... chagiya... umma datang..." kata Sungmin sambil berjalan menghampiri box bayi di pojok kamar nya. Dia tersenyum memandangi bayi yang sedang menangis itu dengan sayang. Dia lalu menggendong bayi tersebut, dan mendekap nya dengan erat dalam pelukan nya. Berusaha menenangkan bayi dalam gendongan nya itu dengan menepuk nepuk pelan punggung nya.

"Sssh~ anak umma kenapa nangis? Sssh~ jangan nangis lagi ya chagi…" kata Sungmin sambil mengecek popok yang dipakai bayinya. Popok itu tidak basah.

"Sssh~ Kyuminnie lapar ya? Umma bikin kan susu ya… tapi Kyuminnie jangan nangis lagi…. Kasian nanti appa terbangun…" kata Sungmin lagi pada bayi nya. Dan seperti mengetahui apa yang di katakan umma nya, tangis bayi itu pun berangsur angsur mereda.

Sungmin pun tersenyum lega. Dia lalu menggendong anak nya itu ke arah dapur. Dia tidak mau tangisan bayi nya membangunkan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertidur lelap. Suami nya itu baru pulang tengah malam tadi. Setelah merampungkan schedule nya, yaitu rekaman untuk album ke 4 Super Junior.

Sesampainya di dapur, dia lalu membuatkan susu untuk anak nya yang kini beranjak ke umur 5 bulan. Seharusnya seorang bayi pada umur segitu mendapat asupan ASI. Tetapi karena Sungmin adalah seorang namja, dia tetap tidak bisa menyusui nya. Untunglah, walau tidak sebagus ASI, ada susu formula yang bisa diminumkan pada Kyumin.

Selesai membuat susu, Sungmin lalu duduk di kursi ruang makan. Di posisikan anak nya di dalam pangkuan nya. Tangan satunya menahan badan Kyumin, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang botol susu yang diarahkan pada mulut Kyumin

"Aigo~ anak umma ternyata memang lapar ya…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum sayang melihat Kyumin menyedot susu nya dengan lahap. Betapa dia menikmati peran nya sebagai umma ini. Walau harus sering terbangun tengah malam seperti ini, dia tidak mengeluh. Dia tetap bahagia menjalani nya.

Untung saja schedule Super Junior tidak terlalu padat akhir akhir ini. Schedule utama mereka adalah rekaman untuk album ke 4 mereka. Itu membuat Sungmin hanya perlu datang ke studio beberapa kali saja. Sisa waktu nya bisa dia pakai untuk mengurus anak semata wayang nya ini.

.

"Hyung…" tiba tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil nya dari arah pintu ruang makan. Sungmin pun menengok ke sana. Senyum terukir lagi di wajah nya ketika dia melihat ternyata Kyuhyun lah yang memanggil nya. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan memasuki ruang makan

"Kyu… kau terbangun gara gara tangisan Kyuminnie ya? Mianhae… membangunkan mu…" kata Sungmin sambil memandang namja yang kini duduk di samping nya.

"Gwenchana hyung…." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Kyumin yang sedang meminum susu nya. Diulurkan nya tangan nya untuk menyentuh pipi chubby anak nya itu.

"Dia terbangun karena lapar ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mengangguk.

Lama mereka terdiam sambil memandangi anak mereka meminum susu nya dengn lahap. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin berbicara

"Kyu... Sebenarnya lama lama aku ga enak sama yang lain nya..." kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat alis nya bingung dengan kata kata Sungmin.

"Wae? Ga enak kenapa?"

"Yah kau tau sendiri kan... hampir tiap tengah malam gini Kyumin selalu bangun dan menangis... kalau untuk aku sih ga masalah... Cuma aku kasihan sama hyungdeul dan dongasaengdeul... mereka pasti terganggu dengan tangisan Kyumin... aku ga enak mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka yang sedikit ini..." jelas Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun pun berpikir mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Yang di katakan Sungmin mungkin benar. Yah walau hyungdeul nya tidak pernah protes sekalipun pada nya atau Sungmin, mungkin saja kan di belakang mereka mengeluh?

"Lalu menurutmu gimana hyung? Haruskah kita pindah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne... menurutku sih begitu..." kata Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu kalau kita pindah bagaimana dengan schedule kita? Tentu sangat repot kan kalau kita pindah terlalu jauh… Atau lebih baik kita mencoba mencari apartment di gedung ini saja?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne… itulah yang pertama kali terpikirkan olehku. Jika kita bisa menemukan apartment di gedung yang sama kan kita tidak perlu repot... selain itu kita masih dengan mudah bertemu dengan semua nya…" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk

"Baiklah... aku akan mencari informasi besok..." kata Kyuhyun lagi, tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Sepertinya Kyumin sudah selesai tuh dengan susu nya... kita tidur lagi yuk…" ajak Kyuhyun.

Dan mereka pun sama sama pergi ke kamar. Mereka lalu menidurkan Kyumin, yang sekarang sudah tertidur nyenyak karena kenyang, dalam box bayi nya. Senyum yang terukir di wajah manis bayi tersebut membuat kedua orang tua nya yang sedang berdiri di samping box bayi itu ikut tersenyum sayang.

Kyuhyun pun melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Sungmin. Di tundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Lalu dia mengecup pelan pipi namja aegyo itu. Sungmin pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Senyum terukir di wajah manis nya itu.

"Gomawo sudah melahirkan malaikat kecil ini ke dunia... Sarangheyo..." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Memandang penuh cinta pada namja di depan nya. Sungmin pun tersenyum makin lebar.

"Nado saranghae Kyu…"

.

.

.

- Epilogue / omake -

"Ummaaaaa~" terlihat bocah kecil dengan rambut coklat agak ikal dengan panjang sebahu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya. Dia berlari memasuki rumahnya sambil terus memanggil umma nya. Sampai di dalam rumahnya, yeoja berumur 3,5 tahun itu lalu menubrukan dirinya pada kaki seorang namja yang tidak kalah imut nya dengan yeoja imut tadi.

Sang namja yang mempunyai muka baby face tadi mengalihkan pandangan nya dari suami nya yang sangat dicintainya, ke anak kesayangan nya itu. Senyum sayang terukir di wajahnya. Diangkatnya bocah kecil itu ke gendongan nya.

"Halo Minnie ah... Hayo anak umma baru dari mana? Kok umma dan appa pulang, ga ada di rumah... Padahal kan umma kangen ngeliat anak umma yang manis ini..." kata Sungmin sambil mencium pipi chubby di depan nya.

Kyumin, bocah berumur 3,5 tahun itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Anak ini benar benar sangat mirip dengan sang umma. Mulai dari rambut coklat nya. Mata coklat bulatnya. Bibir nya yang imut dan berwarna merah muda. Hingga kulitnya yang seputih susu. Semua dia warisi dari umma nya. Hanya hidung dan rambut agak ikal nya yang dia warisi dari sang appa.

"Hehe... Mianhae ummaaa... Bogochippo yo umma..." katanya dengan lidah cadel nya sambil memeluk leher umma nya. Membenamkan muka nya di leher umma nya. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan anaknya itu dengan sayang. Sambil sesekali mencium rambut halus anak itu,

"Nado bogoshippo, chagi..."

.

"Jadi Kyumin cuma kangen umma nih... Appa ga di kangenin?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda anak semata wayang nya itu. Sedari tadi dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu (?) dan anak itu.

Kyumin langsung melepas pelukan nya di leher Sungmin. Pandangan nya teralih ke arah appa nya yang sedang tersenyum jahil padanya. Dia lalu menggeleng kuat kuat,

"Aniyo appa... Kyumin juga kangeeen cama appa... Bogochippo!" kata Kyumin sambil berganti gendongan ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat anak nya itu tinggi tinggi. Yang membuat anak manis itu tertawa keras.

"Nado bogoshippo Kyuminnie..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyumin. Menghirup bau shampo beraroma strawberry itu.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang baru saja balik dari Jepang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun harus memenuhi schedule mereka, konser KRY di Jepang. Awalnya Kyumin pun diajak ke Jepang juga. Tapi anak manis itu menolak ikut. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di Korea bersama Minry, anak dari Zhoumi dan Henry. Dua anak itu memang sangat akrab. Apalagi jarak umur mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Sungmin awalnya tidak mau ikut ke Jepang, karena khawatir meninggalkan anak semata wayang nya itu di Korea sendiri. Tetapi ternyata mau tidak mau Sungmin harus ikut konser tersebut. Gimana jadinya konser KRY tanpa Sungmin. Bisa bisa di amuk para fans.

Tetapi akhirnya Sungmin bisa juga merelakan meninggalkan anak kesayangan nya itu setelah Zhoumi dan Henry berjanji akan menjaganya. Dan selama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi, Kyumin tinggal di tempat Zhoumi dan Henry.

Iya, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari dorm Super Junior. Tetapi karena untuk memudahkan kegiatan mereka, mereka membeli apartment di gedung yang sama dengan Dorm Super Junior, hanya berbeda lantai. Untung nya Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan apartment yang mereka tinggali sekarang.

.

"Kyumin ga nakal kan selama appa dan umma pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng dengan kuat lagi

"Ani... Kyumin udah jadi anak baik, nulut cama uncle Mimi dan aunti Henli... Kyumin juga jadi unnie yang baik buat Minlinie... Oh iya Kyumin juga celalu macuk kelash balet sama Minlinie lho... kemalin Hila congcanim bilang Kyumin pintel lho... " kata Kyumin dengan bangga.

"Telush telush... Kyumin cama Minlinie kemalin pelgi baleng uncle Hankyung, aunty Heechul, cama Kyunghee ke mall. Kita main main di tempat yang icinya bolaaaa~ cemua…" kata Kyumin sambil mengangkat dan memutar tangan nya membentuk lingkaran menjelaskan banyak nya bola disana.

Kyunghee adalah anak lelaki Hanchul couple. Jarak umur nya memang tidak jauh dengan Kyumin dan Minry. Karena beberapa bulan setelah Henry di ketahui hamil, Heechul pun hamil.

"Cayang ya… Kiwonnie ga ikut… kan ceyu kawo main dicana baleng baleng… Minnie kangen Kiwonnie, umma… Kenapa cih uncle Siwon, aunty Kibum, dan Kiwonnie ga puyang puyang?" rajuk Kyumin. Pipinya di gembungkan lucu. Mirip sekali dengan Sungmin kalau sedang ngambek.

Kiwon adalah anak lelaki dari Siwon dan Kibum. Umurnya hanya berbeda sebulan dengan Kyunghee, anak Hanggeng dan Heechul. Jarak umur yang tidak terlalu jauh inilah yang membuat mereka ber empat sangat akrab.

"Sabar ya chagi… kemarin aunty Kibum telpon umma, katanya mereka pulang sebentar lagi kok… Syuting uncle Siwon di US sudah hampir selesai…" kata Sungmin tersenyum sambil membelai pelan rambut anak yang sedang di gendong oleh suami nya itu.

"Jinjjayo? Aciiik~ bental yagi Minnie bica main cama Kiwonnie…" kata Kyumin senang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun hanya berpandang pandangan sambil tersenyum.

.

"Lalu kau melakukan apa lagi Minnie ah selama appa dan umma pergi?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyumin lalu kembali memandang umma nya.

"Um… apa ya? Aaah iya~ Minnie seling pelgi ke lumah Aunty Hyukkie buat bantu ngulucin Eunhae lho...".

Eunhae adalah anak lelaki dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Umurnya masih 8 bulan. Dia anak yang sangat hyperactive bahkan di umurnya yang baru 8 bulan. Sangat mirip dengan sifat appa umma nya.

Sempat terjadi kehebohan saat Eunhae lahir. Keinginan Donghae untuk menamai anak nya Nemo, sangat tinggi. Tapi tentu saja umma nya, Eunhyuk, menolak mentah mentah keinginan Donghae. Dan akhirnya, setelah perdebatan agak lama, Donghae pun bisa di bujuk. Dan Eunhae lah pilihan mereka.

Dan seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, setelah menikah dan mempunyai anak, Heechul, Hanggeng, Siwon, Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae keluar dari dorm dan membeli apartment di gedung yang sama juga. Sedangkan Zhoumi dan Henry memang dari awal sudah berbeda dorm dengan mereka semua.

"Tapi kenapa Eunhae nakal banget ya umma... Kata aunty Heechul, itu kalena aunty Hyukkie cama uncle Donghae duyu juga gitu. Emang duyu aunti Hyukkie cama uncle Donghae nakal ya?" tanya Kyumin dengan heran. Matanya yang bulat makin terlihat lucu karena berkilat kilat penasaran.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum senang melihat bocah kecil mereka menceritakan pengalaman nya selama di tinggal orang tuanya ke Jepang. Rupanya ada sisi positif nya juga meninggalkan anak mereka di Korea sendiri.

"Aunty Hyukkie dan uncle Donghae ga nakal chagi. Mereka cuma banyak bergerak, misal nge dance. Kyumin suka juga kan melihat mereka nge dance?" tanya Sungmin. Kyumin pun mengangguk.

"Memangnya Kyumin ga suka sama Eunhae ya?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menepuk pelan hidung Kyumin. Putri kecilnya itu lagi lagi menggeleng

"Ani... Kyumin cuka cama Eunhae... Habish lucu cih... Kaya boneka... Kyumin kan cuka cama bayi…. Apalagi kata uncle Kangin, bebelapa hali lagi Kyumin bakal punya dongceng lagi dali aunty Teuki. Holeee~ dongceng Kyumin makin banyak!" kata Kyumin lagi sambil bertepuk tangan dengan tangan nya yang imut itu.

.

"Sebenernya Kyumin bakal dapet dongsaeng satu lagi lho... Kemarin appa denger, aunty Wookie akan punya adik bayi juga lho..." kata Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu agak lama, doa Yesung dan Ryewook pun dikabulkan Tuhan. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat di Jepang, Ryewook mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Membuat Yesung berteriak teriak kegirangan.

Kyumin membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu mendengar berita dari Kyuhyun,

"Jinjjayo appa? Holeee~ aunty Wookie juga mau kacih Kyumin dongceng..." kata Kyumin sambil teriak teriak senang.

.

"Memang nya Kyumin seneng banget ya kalo dapet dongsaeng?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut anaknya itu dengan sayang. Kyumin pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ne umma! Kyumin ceneng! Habish temen main Kyumin makin banyak! Ga cuma Minly, Kyunghee cama Kiwon..." kata Kyumin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalo umma bilang Kyumin bakal dapet dongsaeng lagi selain dari aunty Teuki dan aunty Wookie gimana?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan mata penuh teka teki.

"Makcud umma?" tanya Kyumin bingung. Kyuhyun pun memandangi istrinya sama bingung nya dengan anaknya.

"Beberapa bulan lagi, Kyumin bakal dapet dongsaeng lagi lho... Karena sekarang di perut umma ini ada dongsaeng yang siap tumbuh untuk ketemu Kyumin..." kata Sungmin lagi memberitahukan berita gembira ini pada suami nya dan anaknya. Kedua orang di depan nya melongo membuat Sungmin terkikik geli

"Mak... Maksudmu kamu hamil chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sungmin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ne Kyu... Udah tiga minggu..." kata Sungmin lagi.

"Holeee! Kyumin bakal punya dongceng dali ummaa!" teriak Kyumin kesenangan dengan mengangkat tangan nya keatas.

"Appa! Minnie mau tulun… Minnie mau tulun… Minnie mau ngacih tau Minlinie cama Heenie kawo umma bakal ngacih Minnie dongceng juga..." kata Kyumin sambil meronta dari gendongan appa nya.

Kyuhyun pun menurunkan anak nya itu pelan pelan dari gendongan nya. Ketika Kyumin sudah menapak lantai, anak itu langsung berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberi tahu yang lain nya… Kyumin pasti sudah menyebarkan beritanya kemana mana…." Kata Sungmin sambil menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

.

"Be.. Benarkah kau hamil lagi chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun masih ga percaya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat suami nya masih tidak percaya. Dia kembali menghadap kearah suami nya.

"Ne Kyu... Sebelum berangkat ke Jepang kemarin, aku menemui dokter Shin. Dan ternyata perkiraanku benar. Aku hamil..." kata Sungmin lagi.

Dan tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah memeluk erat namja yang amat sangat di cintai nya itu. Namja yang merupakan istri kesayangannya itu. Sungmin pun kembali tersenyum dan membalas pelukan erat suami nya itu.

"Saranghae hyung... Jeongmal saranghamnida... Gomawo karena kau telah memberiku keluarga yang sangat bahagia ini... Gomawo..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Nado Kyu..." kata Sungmin dengan tersenyum. Lalu mereka pun berciuman dengan mesra.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Kyaaa~ akhirnya fict ini selese juga! *nari nari geje*<p>

Hohoho chapter terakhir ini isinya happy happy aja... dan jujur author seneng banget pas nulis nya... apalagi pas bagian omake. Author gemes sama Kyumin! Jadi pengen punya anak yang manis kaya gitu... Kyu, bikin yuk! #plakk *dihajar sparKyu*

Gimana chingu? suka ga sama chapter terakhirnya? semoga ga ngecewain ya ^^

.

Oh iya, buat yang penasaran (emang ada?) sama bayi bayi yang belum lahir, ni author kasih bonus tentang sifat sifat nya:

Anak ke dua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Nama nya Cho Hyunsung. Laki laki. Kalau Kyumin dibilang kembaran nya Sungmin, maka Hyunsung ini dibilang kembaran nya Kyuhyun. Selain dia mewarisi fisik dari Kyuhyun, sifatnya pun mirip sekali sama appa nya. Hobinya bermain game, jahil dan suka ngerjain orang. Hampir semua orang udah pernah di jahilin nya. Teman bermain game dan teman jahil tetap nya adalah Eunhae kadang kadang juga dengan Kyunghee. Berteman akrab dengan Ryeosung, anak lelaki dari Yesung dan Ryewook, karena jarak umur mereka berdekatan. Walau sifat Ryeosung amat sangat bertolak belakang dari nya, Hyunsung tetap nyaman berteman dengan nya. Tapi walaupun jahil, dia sangat sayang sama Ummanya, Appanya, dan sangat protektif pada noona nya, Kyumin. Karena Kyumin orang nya sangat lembut dan kadang lebih childish, tak jarang Hyunsung memasang badan melindungi noona nya ini.

Anak Yesung dan Ryewook. Namanya Kim Ryeosung. Laki laki. Karena kehadiran nya sudah ditunggu sejak lama, Yesung dan Ryewook sangat memanjakan dan sangat protective pada anak mereka ini. Akhirnya Ryeosung tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat pemalu. Dia hanya bisa dekat dengan Hyunsung yang merupakan teman main nya sejak kecil. Juga dengan Kyumin karena selain dia adalah noona nya Hyunsung, Kyumin sangat sayang padanya karena menurut Kyumin, Ryeosung itu mirip boneka. Ryeosung selalu mengikuti kemanapun Hyunsung pergi. Oleh karena itu tidak ada yang berani menjahili nya, karena Hyunsung selalu menjaga nya. Tapi dibalik sifat malu nya, dia anak yang sangat manis, lembut, polos, dan sayang pada semua orang. Mirip sekali dengan Ryewook.

Anak Kangin dan Leeteuk. Namanya Kim Sooin. Perempuan. Karena memiliki appa yang sangat tegas namun baik hati, dan juga mempunyai umma yang hobi mengomeli apapun, terutama pada semua member Super Junior, Sooin tumbuh jadi anak yang disiplin waktu dan juga hobi mengomel mirip umma nya. jika sedang berkumpul dengan anak anak lain nya, tidak jarang dia mengomeli seseorang jika dia berbuat salah, ntah anak itu lebih tua dari nya atau tidak. Tapi karena dia sangat baik hati dan menyayangi oppa, onnie, dan dongsaeng nya, tidak ada yang membenci nya. Berteman baik dengan Kyumin dan Minry, karena hanya mereka yeoja di antara anak anak member Super Junior. Sering banget bertengkar dengan Eunhae karena masalah kecil.

Hahahaha... ngebayangin nya lucu banget jadinya... dan pasti tu apartment bakal lebih rame setelah anak anak mereka ada...

Oh iya, beberapa nama anak anak di atas, Author ambil dari FF nya SM Couples & Their Children by Ingrifth & Clementine. Jadi kalo yang ngerasa familier dengan beberapa nama diatas, mungkin udah pernah baca FF itu.

.

Yup! Saat nya bales review:

Arisa Adachi : cup cup cup *nyodorin tissu ke Arisa* hohoho mian kalo sedih... omona? rated M lagi? hahaha sabar ya chingu... yang kemarin aja author masih syok ngebikin nya. butuh meditasi (?) lagi buat bikin baru. hahaha. dan mian kaya nya kalo YunJae author agak susah bikin nya... maklum author bukan Cassie, jadi kurang begitu ngerti. hohoho. ini last chapternya chingu, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Run Maharani : cup cup cup *nyodorin tissu ke Run*. ooo udah sedih ya? habis kayanya masih kurang sedih sih... hehehe. engga kok, Minnie selamat. tuh nama anak nya Kyumin. hahaha. Mian ya agak lama update nya... tapi ini last chapter nya chingu, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Elsita love suju : hehehe tuh sesuai rikuesan udah ada bagian Minnie ngerawat anak nya. Cuma author bingung gimana member Suju laen nya. jadi cuma sekilas banget deh... hohoho. ini update an last chapternya chingu, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Lupe : hehe Minnie ga kenapa kenapa kok chingu... dia selamat dan tetep bisa ngerawat anak nya... Amiiin! semoga keluarga kecil mereka bahagia selalu ya ^^ ini update an last chapter nya chingu, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF in ^^

Cho Seo Ryun : kelamaan ya dibikin koma 15 hari? biarin deh, biar Kyu menderita sedikit #plakk. anaknya nama nya Kyumin. kalo Kyumin sih manis anak nya. mirip sama Minnie. yang nurun evil nya Kyu, anak kedua mereka... hohoho. ini update an last chapter nya, semoga saeng suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : hehehe iya koma 15 hari. tapi udah sehat lagi kok. anaknya juga ga kenapa kenapa. hehehe. ini udah update last chapter nya chingu, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Mauyeppaelf : iya donk! kasian kalo Minnie nya mati. ntar anaknya sapa yang ngurus? hohoho. ini update last chapternya chingu, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

KYUyunJAE04 : hehe iya ni udah tamat.. namanya Kyumin. hehehe habis kalo kelamaan koma nya kasian Kyu ama anak nya... hehehe. ini udah update last chapternya chingu, mian ga bisa update kilat, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Minnie Chagiy4 : hehehe iya udah bangun chingu... tuh udah author kasih scene Minnie ngurus anak nya... hehehe. ini udah update last chapternya chingu, mian ga bisa update cepet, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

cilixtabi : hehe udah sedih ya? kirain kurang sih kemaren... hahaha iya Kyu udah jadi appa, Minnie juga udah jadi umma! yay! iya Kyumin bisa dibilang kembarannya Minnie... yang nyusuin? haha susu formula chingu yang nyusuin... xixixi. ini udah update last chapternya, gomawo udah mau nunggu, semoga chingu suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Kyuhyunniewife : haduh gimana author tanggung jawab nya ya? hehe. syukur deh kalo udah cukup sedih... haha engga kok. sifat nya Kyumin nurun dari Sungmin. nah kalo Hyunsung tuh yang bakal melanjutkan kiprah appa nya di bidang evil (?). ini updah update last chapternya chingu, semoga suka ^^ hehe gpp kok kmrn2 ga review, gomawo udah sering review di FF ini ^^

Cho 3z : hehe keponakan kita nama nya Kyumin (perasaan author kok kurang kreatip ya?). ah pokoknya author mah takut sama golok nya chingu... *sembunyi dibelakang Kyu* #makinDigorok. haha... syukur deh kalo chingu puas sama chapter kemarin. ini chingu udah update last chapternya, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Sam Ran Rin : hehehe iya ga gugur. kasian Minnie nya ntar kalo gugur. jenius? Kyumin jenius kok. dia pinter nari balet. hehehe. ups~ mian kalo author salah. hehe. gomawo chingu udah diingetin dan di betulin *hug*. hehe anaknya ga mesum kaya Kyu kok. Kyumin mah manis manis aja. cuma ga tau deh Hyunsung ntar gedenya gimana. hahaha. ini udah update last chapter nya chingu, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Lee Hye Rin : hehehe tenang saeng, Kyumin sih muka nya manis, sifatnya juga manis kok. pokoknya nggemesin deh. hehe. yang epil tuh si Hyunsung. nurun dari appa nya. hahaha. syukur deh kalo chapter kemaren cukup sedih. sip udah author bikinin sesuai rikues. ada scene pas Kyumin umur 3,5 tahun. hehehe. iya ini last chapter, semoga saeng suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

pity mbumkyumin elf4ever : hehehe iya ini udah lahir. tenang chingu, Kyumin ga epil kaya appa nya kok. Muka manis, sifat juga manis. hehehe. ini udah update last chapternya chingu, semoga suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

YuyaLoveSungmin : hohoho iya author buta sama masalah kedokteran... jadi harap dimaklumin yaa~ aah syukur deh walo buta, author ga parah parah amat salah nya. huehehehe. author doain deh, semoga yang jaga di puskesmas juga berhasil ya chingu ^^ ini update an last chapternya chingu, semoga suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Yugana Ran : hahaha emang Minnie tukang molor #plakk *digampar. hehe iya banjir tangis syukur deh kalo sedih (?). hehe author juga pngen deh ngeliat beneran nya anak Kyumin bakal gimana. yah sementara ini di bayangin sendiri deh. xixixi. ini updatean last chapter nya chingu, semoga suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Dina LuvKyumin : hehehe iya anaknya udah lahir... plus Minnie juga udah sadar. KyuMin's Family bareng lagi deh... hehehe. makasih chingu udah bilang daebak ^^ ini update an last chapter nya, semoga chingu suka ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

HyukAimimi Fishy : hehehe chapter yang mana aja ga masalah, yang penting chingu suka aja author udah seneng kok *hug*. hehehe mian, sekarang ini last chapternya chingu. udah ga ada ide lagi buat nerusin nya. huehehehe. itu member lainnya udah nyusul. semua nya udah dan akan punya anak. hehehe. semoga chingu suka sama update an nya ya ^^ gomawo udah mau review di FF ini ^^

Ririn Ryeosomnia : cup cup *nyodorin tissu ke Ririn* hehehe syukur deh kalo udah cukup sedih... author lega. hehehe tuh keluarga mereka udah bahagia kok, banget malah. hehehe. ini udah update chingu, semoga suka dengan last chapternya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

sparkyuminnie : hehehe makasih udah dibilang bagus *hug*. iya Minnie udah sadar... udah bisa ngerawat anak nya deh. hehehe. ini last chapternya udah update chingu, semoga suka juga ya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

lee hyesang : hehehe sekarang rasa penasaran chingu udah kejawab kan? makasih udah bilang FF ini bagus *hug*. ini last chapter nya udah update chingu, semoga suka ya ** dan gomawo udah review di FF ini ^^

RenSyifaChan13 : hehehe syukur deh chingu udah lega... hehehe. makasih ya udah dibilang bagus * hug*. kalo chapter kemaren belum tamat chingu. ini last chapter nya baru update, semoga chingu suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah review di FF ini ^^

Cho Hyun Jae : hehehe iya chingu, mian ya harus author tamatin sekarang. author dah ga ada ide lagi mau gimana ngelanjutin nya. hahaha. sama chingu! andai bisa beneran liet ya bentukan real nya Kyumin gimana, pesti nggemesin banget! ini last chapternya chingu, semoga suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

geby seta : hehehe ini udah bahagia selalu kok chingu... hehehe. ini last chapter nya udah update chingu, semoga suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

Iino Sayuri : hehehe makasih chingu udah bilang ceritanya makin bagus *hug* hehehe sip ntar author sampein ke Minnie deh buat liet liet #plakk *lu sape?* hahaha. nama anaknya Kyumin chingu, kalo Taemin ntar namja donk... xixixi. ini udah update last chapter nya chingu, mian ya ga bisa update kilat. semoga chingu suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah selalu review di FF ini ^^

viedaughterkyuminelf : hehehe mian, nunggu chapter 6 nya kelamaan ya? mian ya chingu, author baru bener bener banyak kerjaan. jadi ga bisa update kilat deh. tuh Kyu dan Minnie udah bahagia sama baby nya... hehehe. ini update an last chapternya chingu, semoga suka ya ^^ dan gomawo udah mau review di FF ini ^^

YOSH! semua udah kebales kan review an nya? ga ada yang kelewatan kan?

huwaaaa~ author seneng banget akhirnya review an nya bisa sampe diatas seratus! gomawo chingudeul yang udah mau review di FF ini... jeongmal kamsahamnida *deep bow*

makasih ya sama chingudeul yang udah selalu review, nyemangatin author, dan ngasih ide buat author untuk FF ini. gomawo! author sayang sama kalian semua! *peluk chingu satu satu*

.

Yup ini last chapter buat KyuMin's Family...

Author tunggu ya review an nya juga untuk chapter ini.

akhir kata (?) author mohon pamit... ketemu di FF laennya ya *sambil nunjuk FF "Married"*

Kamsahamnida ^^

Kyuka : ayo kalian juga bilang makasih sama readers. kalian semua bisa ada, karena permintaan readers semua.

Kyumin, Minry, Kyunghee, Kiwon, Eunhae, Sooin, Hyunsung, Ryeosung : ah iya~ kamcahamnida ya lidels... cayang deh cama chingudeul cemua! *deep bow*

*Kyuka ngelambein tangan sambil peluk peluk anak anak nya oppadeul* =.="

.

Nb : buat chingu yang nunggu FF Married, harap sabar ya... hehe. author bakal lanjutin itu FF kok, cuma kayanya ga bakal bisa update kilat kaya biasa nya. selain kerjaan author baru numpuk, author agak seret ide, nulis itu FF. hehehe. doain semoga dikasih ide yang lancar ya ^^ gomawo!


End file.
